


千万英寻

by JessIllumination



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessIllumination/pseuds/JessIllumination
Summary: 自闭症少年雷古勒斯对理解人类感情有点困难。这是一个关于成长，亲情友情，和坠落的故事。灵感来自于The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文重发。能否完结看缘分
> 
> Disclaimer: I write for fun only and I own nothing.

昨天，妈妈说她要带我去马尔福夫人举办的一个花园派对。她让我记住不要对任何人提起“那个肮脏的男孩”。

我不喜欢妈妈说这话的语气，因为“那个肮脏的男孩”是我的哥哥，他的名字叫小天狼星。但是我没把这想法大声说出来，因为我不想要妈妈对我大吼大叫。我害怕妈妈生气的样子。事实上我害怕所有人生气的样子，这就是为什么我从来不和任何人争执。

“雷古勒斯·阿克图斯·布莱克，我需要你向我做出保证。”妈妈继续说道，语气像冰冷的石头一样严厉。

当妈妈用全名称呼我的时候，就说明事态很严重，她不是在开玩笑。我一直不懂为什么人们要有中间名，是小天狼星告诉我，中间名是用来给父母生气的时候称呼你用的。

当然了这只是个说辞，因为在我记忆里妈妈从来都没有和任何人开过玩笑。

“为什么小天狼星没有去斯莱特林就是一种背叛，必须受到惩罚？这是分院帽的错，不是他的错。”我问妈妈。

我不敢说出“格兰芬多”这个词，因为这个词一说就会产生往我妈卧室里扔一颗炸弹的效果，她准会暴怒着跳起来吼叫着肮脏的词汇，而且在接下来的一整个该死的小时都不会消停。

这已经是暑假了，距离去年那灾难性的9月1日——小天狼星被分到了错误的学院，给我们整个家族带来了耻辱——已经过去了11个月12天再加7个小时。

我并没有什么在别人看起来很正常的社交生活，因为我不喜欢和人类沟通。相反我更加喜欢和我的老鼠和家养小精灵交流情感，因为它们不会用各种各样奇怪而复杂的表情和语言。

我搞不懂人类的想法，每次有人和我说话的时候，我总是不知道该怎么回答。人们总是用各种细微的表情——比如说皱眉、挤眼、扭动嘴唇的弧度等等——来表达各种各样的情绪，但是我没法老练地阅读别人的表情，从而判断对方在期待我做出怎样的回答。

有一次，纳西莎的脸上长了一种淡绿色的肿块，她说她不知道自己对保加利亚蘑菇过敏，结果上次出去吃饭回来后就成这样了。

妈妈摇着头，眉头微皱，叹了一口气。

“雷古勒斯，”她对我说，“这真糟糕，是不是？”

我不太明白妈妈是什么意思。妈妈说“这真糟糕”，她为什么不说清楚到底是什么东西很糟糕？“这”指代的是纳西莎的脾气，还是她鼻孔的形状，还是今天的天气？因为我认为这三样东西都相当糟糕。

于是我想起了小天狼星和我已经开始动手撰写的那本书。

几周之前，我告诉他我不能理解人类的表情之后，他决定和我一起写一本书，叫做：

《人类面部表情含义手册》

作者：小天狼星·布莱克&雷古勒斯·布莱克

我特别喜欢这个主意，因为我觉得写一本书是一件非常酷的事情，况且还是和哥哥一起写。这让我觉得非常骄傲。人生中第一次我觉得我在做一件意义重大的事情。

小天狼星说，等我们写完了这本书，我们要在封面上写上这非常愚蠢、但是具有煽动性的话——

“你时常觉得自己是个不会说话的人吗？你经常一开口就会尴尬冷场吗？这本书将帮助你成为社交界的宠儿，从此在情感和职场生活中都走上巅峰。”

小天狼星认为我们的第一步是需要创建一个“表情含义数据库”——也就是不同的人类表情还有它们所对应的含义。这类似于一种可以使用目录来进行检索的字典，但是我和小天狼星都认为“数据库”这个词比“字典”更酷。

建好表情数据库之后，我们要发明一种魔法。读者只需要在指定的位置写下形容某种表情的描述，然后书就会自动显示出来，告诉你这种表情意味着什么。

我们开始动手归类的表情以及含义，我们已经开始了三种情绪的工作——

开心：

难过：

恶心：

当妈妈皱着眉头问我：“雷古勒斯，这真糟糕，是不是？”的时候，我想起了小天狼星和我昨天的工作成果——

“皱眉，这意味着看到了恶心的东西，让你产生反胃、呕吐、眩晕等生理反应。”

于是我松了一口气，认真地看着妈妈和一脸绿色肿瘤的纳西莎，说：“是，纳西莎脸上的肿瘤真的非常糟糕，让我产生反胃、呕吐、眩晕等生理反应。”

看到纳西莎和妈妈的反应之后，我知道我又说错话了。

小天狼星安慰我说没关系，要想了解人类心理的秘密，我们还有很长的路要走。

然后他在我们的表情归类中又加了一个——

“皱眉：表示担忧。”


	2. Chapter 2

小天狼星去了格兰芬多学院，这是我没有想到的。

妈妈很生气，她甚至不愿意在家里提起小天狼星的名字。她总是用“那个肮脏的男孩”来指代他。

我的表姐贝拉用一种居高临下的语气对我说小天狼星是家族污点，她说作为他的弟弟我应该感到羞耻。

纳西莎宣布道她再也不和小天狼星讲话了。

马尔福家的那个傲慢自大的男孩子还告诉我说，只要我不再和我那卑鄙的哥哥讲话，他可以考虑不把我踢出“纯血统圈子”。

我问他：“什么叫‘纯血统圈子’？是一个学校里的俱乐部吗？”

马尔福家那个男孩说：“差不多吧，我们一起玩，不和那些下三滥的人混在一起。”

我问：“你们俱乐部发糖吃吗？”

他翻了个白眼：“没有。”

于是我礼貌而坚定地说：“那我还是不去了，谢谢你的邀请。”

小天狼星圣诞节没有回家。我猜他是因为心里愧疚，所以没有回来。我给他写了一封信，很庄重地告诉他我不认为他做错了任何事。我说你永远是我的哥哥，不管你去了哪个学院，格兰芬多，斯莱特林，蜂蜜公爵还是赫奇帕奇。

我没有问妈妈要猫头鹰，因为如果我问她的话，她铁定会偷看我写的信。

在圣诞晚宴上，我把这封信偷偷捎给了我的表姐安多米达，让她替我带去学校，转交给小天狼星。

我喜欢安多米达，因为她也喜欢我。

大概一个多星期以后，小天狼星给我回信了。他告诉我我把四个学院的名字记错了，蜂蜜公爵不是学院的名字，它是一家糖果店。还有一个学院叫拉文克劳。

“当然了，”他还写道，“你可以和邓布利多教授谈一谈，说不定他会同意增设一个蜂蜜公爵学院，专门招收吃甜食的学生。我赌十个加隆他一定非常乐意亲自担任新学院的院长。”

然后他告诉我他在格兰芬多学院很开心，在他人生中的第一次，他交到了一些“真正的朋友”。

这话让我有点不爽。我他妈的一直以为我是他唯一的真正的朋友。

于是我立即决定，不管小天狼星的新朋友是谁，我都不会喜欢他。

他还说他不回家才不是因为愧疚，他不回家是因为他恨爸爸妈妈，他以作为他们的儿子为耻。在信的最后他这样写道——

“雷古勒斯，你他妈的真是个奇特的小混球。”

我不明白他为什么要说我是个奇特的小混球。

我承认我有时候有点混球，但是我觉得自己并不奇特。我没有长着莱斯特兰奇家的大脑袋、马尔福家的金鱼眼或者是帕金森家的粉刺。事实上我对我的外貌感到相当满意，每次照镜子的时候，我都会深深地感到我真他妈的是个优秀而可爱的男孩子。

我听说17世纪的时候，我的曾曾曾曾曾曾曾祖父曾经把所有长得不好看的小孩都扔进抽水马桶里冲掉了，所以能够活下来的布莱克家的小孩都是长得好看的。

我把这个故事告诉小天狼星的时候，他说“你在放屁，17世纪哪来的抽水马桶。”

我说我没有放屁，这个故事是克利切告诉我的。他含着眼泪十分动情地告诉我，把家养小精灵的头砍下来也是我们布莱克家族遗世独立的清奇传统之一。他认为我们不应该忘记传统，我们依旧应该把长得丑的小孩用抽水马桶冲掉。

我认为克利切的思想有点危险。他太激进了。我对小天狼星说：“要是我们现在也必须把长得比较丑的小孩子冲掉，那么你早就活不到现在了。”

小天狼星一口水喷在了我的脸上。

我不懂我的话有哪里有什么好笑的。

夏天，一年级结束放暑假的小天狼星回了家。他受到了严厉的惩罚。妈妈给他禁了足，整个暑假都不许他踏出自己的房门半步。

当我问妈妈为什么要因为分院帽的错误而惩罚小天狼星的时候，妈妈答道：“因为斯莱特林学院是我们家族的骄傲。如果他不去斯莱特林，那么他就是我们家族的耻辱。”

妈妈根本就没有回答我的问题。实际上我觉得她压根就没有听懂我的问题重点在哪。

这是我不喜欢和人类沟通的原因之二：除了不懂他们的表情，我还不懂他们的逻辑。

比如说，有一回马尔福夫人对她一个朋友家里的哑炮孩子作了一些很刻薄的评论，妈妈发出了一连串可怕的笑声。她笑得那么厉害，以至于红酒从都她的鼻孔里喷了出来。她一边哈哈大笑着说“哦，真是不好意思”，仿佛红酒从鼻孔喷出来又是一个绝妙的笑话一样，然后餐桌上的其他人也都哈哈大笑起来。

我看着所有人哈哈大笑的样子，突然感觉到了一股强烈的恶心和恐惧。我的视线眩晕起来，所有人的脸都可怕地开始扭曲。我的脑子里响起了嗡嗡嗡的声音，所以我把手里的叉子掉在了地上，冲到了房间的角落，跪在地上，把屁股翘的高高的，一头扎进墙角里，抱着脑袋扯着嗓门开始唱歌。

第二天早上，妈妈生气地对我说：“以后不许再做这种让家里人尴尬的事情了。”

我不懂妈妈说的“让家里人尴尬”的事情指的是什么，我认为她鼻孔里喷出红酒才是“让家里人尴尬”的事情。

我真的不懂人类的逻辑。

我本来只是想默默点一点头，说“知道了，妈妈”，但是小天狼星哐当一声把他的刀叉摔在了盘子里，大声对妈妈吼道——

“你怎么从来不问问为什么雷古勒斯会有这么严重的自闭症？！除了整天要求我和雷古勒斯怎么表现好让你继续在你的朋友们面前装逼，你他妈的是不是从来都没有想过你是全世界最垃圾的母亲？”

然后小天狼星就和妈妈吵了起来，我脑子里那阵嗡嗡的声音又响起来了，因为人类的争执声会让我心里感到极度的、针扎般恐惧。

于是我又开始大叫着一头扎进了墙角。

这次我晕了过去。

等我迷迷糊糊地恢复意识的时候，小天狼星正坐在我的床头看书。

我觉得自己整个人都特别脆弱，四肢无力，仿佛身体被掏空。

我在枕头里偏过头，虚弱地问：“今天是什么日子？我晕过去多久了？”

“还是今天，你晕了五分钟。”小天狼星说。

我瞪着他，他也瞪着我。

然后我们一起笑了。

笑完以后，他伸手抹了抹额头，对我说：“雷吉，等我们都去了霍格沃茨，一切都会好起来的。”

他的声音有点颤抖，听起来好像很难过。

我不懂他为什么会难过，我也不知道正常人会如何接下一句话。但是我和他说话的时候，我从来都不担心说出错误的答案，所以我总是很轻松地说我想说的，并不去想那本《人类面部表情含义指南》。

我说：“我不知道霍格沃茨在哪里，但是我喜欢它的名字听起来的感觉。”

“为什么？”

“我喜欢读起来感觉很对称、很优美的单词。霍格沃茨。戈德里克，保加利亚，萨默赛特，格拉斯哥，古灵阁……这让我觉得很安全。”

“所以你更喜欢你的名字，而不是我的。”小天狼星突然笑了。

“是的，”我诚实地说，“我觉得我的名字比你的优美。”

“你这个蠢货。”小天狼星哈哈笑起来，伸手揉了揉我的头发。

我脑子里又是一阵剧烈的嗡嗡声响了起来，我抱着脑袋往后面缩去，手脚到处乱踢，我听到小天狼星痛苦地大喊了一声。

我冷静下来之后，小天狼星依旧在我的床头坐着。他的头发乱糟糟的，脸上有一道泪痕。

“对不起，雷古勒斯，我——”

他顿了顿，然后慢慢向我伸出了一只手，掌心对着我。

我从来不和任何人拥抱，因为我害怕任何人碰到我，哪怕是小天狼星。爸爸妈妈从来都不会想要拥抱他们的儿子，所以这对于我来说少了一个很大的麻烦。

小天狼星有时候想要拥抱我，于是我们就想出了一个办法。我们各自伸出一只手，把掌心慢慢地靠在一起，这就是我们俩拥抱的方式。

我把手心在衣服上擦了擦，然后我慢慢伸出手掌，轻轻地在小天狼星的掌心靠了靠。

我很快地缩回了手，轻快地说：“格拉斯哥。”

“什么？”

“我刚刚做出了决定，格拉斯哥是我最喜欢的城市。”

“所以？”

“等我们出版了我们写的书，赚到了足够的加隆，我们就离开伦敦，一起去格拉斯哥。”

小天狼星吃惊地看着我，笑了。

“我以为离家出走应该是我的主意才对，你可是个乖宝宝。”他说。

我摇摇头，闷声闷气地说：“我讨厌伦敦。”

“我也讨厌伦敦。”小天狼星说。

睡觉之前我拆了一个巧克力蛙，里面是萨拉查·斯莱特林的卡片。

我把他的卡片扔进了垃圾箱。


	3. Chapter 3

我被分到了斯莱特林学院。

分院帽大声叫出我的名字和学院以后，我晕乎乎地扔掉帽子站了起来，一张桌子上爆发出来巨大的掌声和欢呼声让我的焦虑症又发作了。那些人都是陌生人，我不明白我去斯莱特林和他们有什么关系，他们到底为什么要欢呼。他们又不认识我。我去哪个学院和他们有什么关系？

我不和陌生人打交道，他们让我害怕。

我的脑袋开始眩晕，额头上开始冒汗，耳朵里出现了蜂鸣。

我站在原地一动不动，因为我觉得自己只要稍微挪动一下，胃里的酸水就会全部吐出来。我的视线也模糊了，在一阵突如其来的恐惧中，我突然看到了小天狼星的脸。他坐在一张桌子跟前，脸上的表情既不是微笑，也不是皱眉，也不是生气，他从来没有把这样的表情加入我们的《人类表情含义手册》。

我迈开脚步，没有思考就朝着小天狼星的方向走过去了。

礼堂里突然变得安静下来，那些掌声和口哨声七零八落地消失了，取代而之的是怪异的窃窃私语和从四面八方投来的异样眼神。

我走到小天狼星身边，可是他身边已经有人了，所以我就站在他身后看着他。

小天狼星也看着我，他的表情比刚才看起来更加复杂。

在一股巨大的无助中，我第一次主动向他伸出了手掌。

“雷古勒斯·布莱克！”麦格教授匆匆走到我身后，“你走错桌子了，这里是格兰芬多学院，分院帽把你分到了斯莱特林。”

她把手放在了我的肩膀上，想把我带走。

“教授！”小天狼星猛地站了起来，“不要——”

他是想阻止麦格教授碰到我，但是已经太晚了，我对着麦格教授和企图走上来拉开麦格教授的小天狼星拳打脚踢起来，扯着嗓门大声叫喊。我听到更多的人走了过来，越来越多陌生而可怕的手碰到了我，还有人试图把我按在地上，于是我发作的更厉害了。最后我听到有人念了一句咒语，然后我眼前一黑，晕了过去，什么都不知道了。

我在霍格沃茨的第一晚是在校医院度过的。

我醒过来以后发现自己一个人躺在一张白色的床上，房间里还有很多整齐排列着的白色病床，窗帘拉着，阳光从外面的场地里透进来，屋子里空无一人，因而可以听见远处走廊里学生们笑闹的声音。

一个女人走了进来，和蔼地告诉我说她叫庞弗雷夫人，她还说让我好好休息，不用担心第一天的课程。“待会儿邓布利多教授会亲自来看你，和你谈谈你的情况。”她说，“你的哥哥下课后也会过来。别担心，好吗？”

她盯着我，似乎在等我回答。

我舔了舔嘴唇，礼貌地说：“你是陌生人。我不和陌生人说话。”

庞弗雷夫人挑起了眉毛，我知道这个表情的意思是“吃惊”，因为小天狼星在《人类表情含义手册》中画到过这样的表情。

邓布利多教授过来的时候已经是下午了。我听到他在房间门口和庞弗雷夫人说话。他们的声音压得很低，但是我的耳朵特别灵敏。

“雷古勒斯·布莱克有非常严重的自闭症和焦虑症，这是社交恐惧的一种，而他是个非常极端的例子。”庞弗雷夫人说，“你和他的哥哥小天狼星谈过了吧？”

“是的，”邓布利多说，“小天狼星和我说明了一些情况。可怜的孩子，他说这是他们那压抑扭曲的家庭造成的。他自己天生是个阳光开朗的人，但是雷古勒斯天生就是个敏感脆弱的孩子，因此变成了现在这个样子。”

“小天狼星还说了他有哪些具体表现吗？”

“这孩子不允许任何人碰到他，哪怕是小天狼星自己，否则他就会大喊大叫，情绪崩溃。他缺乏和人交流的基本能力，所以他想了个办法来帮助……”邓布利多的声音消失了，我想他们去了庞弗雷夫人的办公室。

邓布利多教授过来的时候我假装睡着了。他是个陌生人，所以我不想和他说话。当我不想和别人说话的时候，我就会假装自己在睡觉。

“雷古勒斯？”椅子在地板上拉动的声音，“你醒着吗？”

我一动不动。

“雷古勒斯，”邓布利多的声音和蔼极了，并不像我认识的大多数大人那样居高临下，“我看到你的睫毛在抖了。”

“那是因为我现在在做梦，”我抗议道，“人在做梦的时候眼珠是会动的。”

“哦？”邓布利多的声音里带着一丝笑意，“Interesting……那么人做梦的时候也可以和另一个醒着的人进行对话咯？”

“我在说梦话。”我说。

“所以，你可以和我谈谈昨天发生了什么吗？你是不是不满意分院帽的判断？那顶可怜帽子已经在我办公室里发了一天的牢骚了，吃午饭的时候还委屈地哭了起来，它说它从来都不是一定专横武断的帽子，它会听取学生自己的意见，但是它没有听到你有抗议去斯莱特林。”

“我没有听到那顶愚蠢的帽子和我说话。”我说，“我太紧张了，我耳朵里有嗡嗡的蜂鸣。”

“你为什么紧张？”

“我害怕人。礼堂里的人太多了。”

“如果你愿意去格兰芬多，那么麦格教授愿意接纳你。”邓布利多教授温和地说。

我突然睁大了眼睛，忘记自己还在企图假装睡觉的事情。

“真的？”我问。

“真的。”邓布利多教授的白胡子底下露出了微笑。

《人类表情含义手册》里并没有这样的微笑，但是我觉得他的笑容让我挺开心的。

然后我想了想，说：“我还是去斯莱特林。”

邓布利多又扬了扬眉毛：“为什么？”

因为我知道爸爸妈妈希望我去斯莱特林。小天狼星没有去斯莱特林，他们已经非常生气了，如果我再不去，他们一定会更加生气。如果我去了斯莱特林，那么爸爸妈妈就会高兴起来，他们就会原谅小天狼星去了格兰芬多，我们下次放假回家之后，家里就不会争执不断了。

但是我不想把这么多想法解释给邓布利多，因为他是个陌生人。

于是我说：“我不想告诉你。”


	4. Chapter 4

开学后的第一个周末，我就想杀了我所有室友。

艾弗里和莱斯特兰奇都是王八蛋，因为他们嘲笑我的老鼠莎拉。

安东尼·卡洛和保罗·弗林特不怎么理会我。

唯一一个愿意和我说话的人叫斯蒂芬·怀特。他长得又肥又丑，下巴上有好几层恶心的赘肉。第一次看到我的时候他带着一脸傻逼的笑容对我说：“嘿，我叫white, 你叫black，我觉得我们注定是朋友。”

我说：“我觉得这是上帝在告诉我们，我们不应该做朋友。”

他脸上的笑容消失了。他整个人的姿态和表情让我联想起一条狗，在主人没有搭理他的时候，它的耳朵和尾巴沮丧地垂了下去，眼睛里的神采也突然消失，一副无比受伤的样子。虽然我不懂得人类的想法，可是我懂狗，不知道为什么怀特的表情让我想起一条狗，所以我那一刻觉得他很沮丧很受伤。

我觉得有点愧疚，因为我不是存心伤害他的。

所以我扯出一个笑容，对他说：“我是在开玩笑。”

怀特立刻笑逐颜开。

“昨天你在校医院的时候，斯拉格霍恩关照过我们整个学院的人你的情况。他告诉我们不能碰你，尤其是我们宿舍的人。”我蹲在床铺旁边收拾箱子的时候，怀特喋喋不休地对我说，“这是真的吗，你有自闭症？”

我没有吭声。一股不耐烦涌上心头，我突然觉得想哭，因为我突然感觉我像一只猴子，被人摆在笼子里展览。

我换上睡衣，一句话也没有说，爬上我的四柱床，哗地一声拉上了帘子。

我想家了。

我从来都没有在离开家的地方生活，我讨厌一切陌生的地方。我想念我家里那张四柱床，它的宽度是我现在这张床的两倍，我喜欢睡觉的时候左右翻滚，而现在我只能蜷缩着一动不动，否则我就会摔下去。

我还想念克利切。如果我在夜里突然想喝甜得发腻的热可可，我只需要按一下床头的铜铃，五分钟后克利切就会端着托盘上来，顺便还会给我带来很多黄油奶油曲奇。

我想念我房间里的窗户，窗外是空荡荡的格里莫广场。我经常一个人盯着窗外看，我可以把每一棵树和每一根灯柱准确的位置在我的脑中刻画出来，我知道我家附近每一家麻瓜的名字以及他们门口有多少级台阶。这让我觉得安全。

然后我就哭了，眼泪全都流在枕头里，我知道这很蠢，但是我没法控制自己。

第二天早上起床，我红肿着眼睛去刷牙洗脸。我把冷水扑在我蜷曲的黑头发上面，感觉镜子里的自己看起来格外苍白。

然后我回到宿舍里穿上袍子，突然发现我床头柜上的小铁盒被人动过位置。我总是把小铁盒严密无缝地放在床头柜的左下角，否则我就会发疯。我打开铁盒后就发现我按照字母顺序排列好的一叠巧克力蛙卡片被人动过了，我看了看，发现阿格丽芭的图片不见了，她的卡片是非常稀有的，我花了很久才收集到这一张。

我气得浑身发抖，我想一定是我的室友偷走了她。

破案的过程并不难，因为那个又肥又丑的斯蒂芬·怀特正在早餐桌上给一大群人看我的阿格丽芭。当我走过去的时候他咧嘴大笑着对我说：“雷古勒斯！你不介意我看了一眼你的巧克力蛙卡片吧？我第一次看到阿格丽芭，特别激动，所以就拿下来给其他人看了。”

我觉得他简直是个狗娘养的王八蛋，竟然用这样无耻的方式承认他做的事情。他为什么不能待在他自己的空间里，不要把他那愚蠢的鼻子和肮脏的手指伸到我的领地里来？

我非常，非常，非常讨厌任何人碰到我的东西！！！

我的表情一定非常难看，因为我注意到周围哈哈大笑着的同学都闭嘴了。他们面面相觑，现场的气氛尴尬了起来，怀特往前走了一步，小心翼翼地把卡片递给我，说：“呃……对不起，我真的以为你不会介意的。”

我接过了卡片，放进了我的书包，安静地说了一句：“谢谢。”

我身后传来了响亮的一声嘲笑，是莱斯特兰奇和艾弗里。我听到他们说了一句“布莱克家的小怪胎”，随后就是砰地一声刀叉落在盘子里的声音，一个女孩子清亮有力的声音响了起来：“Shut the hell up you motherfuckers. Just leave him alone, for Merlin’s sake!”

我转过头，看到了一个淡茶色长发的女孩，她长得很瘦，脸上有不少雀斑，一双蓝绿色的眼睛非常明亮。

我不知道她是谁。

我不喜欢争执，也讨厌听到别人争执，所以我失去了胃口，没有吃任何早饭就离开了大礼堂，独自往变形课的教室走去了。

我简直不敢想象怀特有多么讨厌。

他晚上会在公共休息室或者图书馆学习到很晚，我猜这可能是因为他太愚蠢，所以需要比别人更多的时间来写论文。他回宿舍的时候总会笨手笨脚地撞翻什么东西或者踢到什么，每次把我吵醒之后，他就会一脸愧疚的说：“啊，真是对不起，我希望我没有打扰你睡觉，雷古勒斯。”

Fuck you, you bloody stupid piece of shit.

你已经把我吵醒了，却在这里说“我希望我没有打扰你”，我的意思是，你他妈的到底是有什么毛病？

但是我什么都没有说，因为我从来不和任何人争吵。

Douchebag.

我什么都没有说，哗地一声重新拉上帘子继续睡觉。然而我却再也睡不着了，因为我一晚上只能入睡一次。

他简直不可理喻。有时候我坐在床上写日记，他会凑过来问：“嘿，你在写什么？”

我会砰地合上日记本，因为自己的思路被打断而非常生气，然而我不想对他发脾气，所以我极力忍着，以至于我浑身都在疯狂地发抖。他被我的样子吓坏了，于是就举起双手退出了宿舍。

然后我一个人跑到了空无一人的天文台，蹲在一个角落里哇得一声哭了起来。

我讨厌他们所有人。

霍格沃茨的课程对我来说也都愚蠢透顶，那些咒语我小时候就会用了。我比班级里大多数自以为是的白痴都要聪明得多，我知道。

我想回家。


	5. Chapter 5

我不可以和小天狼星坐在一起吃饭，因为所有的学生都必须坐在自己学院的桌子上吃饭。我不懂为什么要这样，我也不懂为什么他们一定要把我们分到四个学院。

这也是我不喜欢人类的原因之一，他们总是不遗余力地制造各种各样的无形的屏障。

星期四中午，小天狼星和他的一群格兰芬多朋友走进大礼堂的时候，他和他们打了个招呼，然后离开他们朝我这边走过来。

我听到斯莱特林桌上的很多人都发出了嘘声和嘲笑声。我猜他们都和我妈妈一样认为小天狼星是一个叛徒，因为作为一个布莱克他竟然没有来斯莱特林。

小天狼星忽视了那些白痴，径直走到我面前，弯下腰来看着我，温和地说：“雷古勒斯，星期五晚上我们一起吃饭吧。”

“好啊。”

“七点钟在湖边见。你知道黑湖在靠近禁林边缘的那儿有一棵巨大的橡树吗？”

我说：“不知道。”

“老天爷，难道你从来不出门？”

“是的，我从来不出门。”

小天狼星翻了个白眼。

我不懂人们翻白眼是什么意思，所以我茫然地看着他。

“好吧，七点钟在大礼堂门口等我。我带着吃的和你一起去湖边。”

然后他离开了，他的朋友们站在旁边等他。

“所以……”坐在我斜对面看报纸的姑娘把报纸放下，一双透着幽蓝的绿眼睛看着我，“那就是你的哥哥，大名鼎鼎的小天狼星·布莱克？”

我紧张地攥着手里的杯子看着她，我想起来她就是前几天在餐桌上说脏话维护我的女孩子。

我看着那个女孩子，张口结舌了一会儿，然后点了点头。

“我和你在一个班里，”她说，“不过我们还没有说过话。我叫阿米莉亚·萨默斯，但是我的朋友们都叫我米娅。”

我紧张地吞了一口唾沫，一板一眼地说：“你好，米娅，很高兴见到你。”

她扑哧一声笑了，重新拿起了她的报纸。

“你可真是个有意思的人，雷古勒斯。”她说。

我莫名其妙地看着她，不明白我哪里有意思了。

然后我默默收拾了一下东西，离开礼堂去上课了。

我一直期待这星期五的到来，因为这就意味着我终于可以和小天狼星单独相处了。我在约定的时间到了礼堂门口，他正背着一个鼓鼓囊囊的书包从台阶上飞奔而下。

“偷来的吃的。”他得意洋洋地拍了拍他的书包。

我们一起穿过草坪向湖畔走去的时候，他问我：“开学都一个多星期了，你难道不好奇学校附近有些什么？想当年，我刚开学第三天就因为和詹姆一起闯进禁林被抓了起来。”

“我比较喜欢待在宿舍里。”我说，“和到外面四处乱撞相比，我觉得通过阅读更能了解这个世界。书本里描写的我都可以想象出来，去一趟只会让我觉得很累，而且还浪费时间。”

“你真是个无可救药的书呆子，不是么，雷吉？”小天狼星并没有恼火，反倒笑得很高兴。

笑了一阵子后他说：“看到右边的那颗大柳树了吗？小心点，不要去碰到它，那是打人柳。”

我说：“你被打过？”

小天狼星抗议道：“詹姆被打过，我没有。”

我说：“打人柳的树桩上有个结疤状的东西，你只要戳中那里，树就不会动了。”

“你怎么知道？”

我耸耸肩：“我就是知道。”

“我已经看到你的未来了，雷尔，”我们一起在面朝黑湖坐下的时候，小天狼星对我说，“你会戴着厚厚的眼镜站在霍格沃茨某间教室的讲台上滔滔不绝地说着废话。你好，布莱克教授。”

“我不想当教授。”我说，“我想做探险家，去寻找新的魔法生物，发明新的魔咒。这比站在教室里给一群昏昏欲睡的学生讲课有意义多了。”

“看来你并不是完全和我不一样，”小天狼星拿出一瓶南瓜汁，细心地拧开后才递给我，然后打开了一包很香的姜汁面包，“如果你决定要出门探险，那我可以考虑和你一起。”

我们碰了碰手里的南瓜汁，喝了一大口。小天狼星拿起一只鸡腿吃了起来，他喜欢吃鸡腿，但是我不喜欢吃肉。

我不是个素食者，但是我觉得人类把动物杀死的行为很可怕。和家人聚在一起吃肉会让我觉得开心。比如说感恩节的时候大家都会吃火鸡，我无法想象没有火鸡的感恩节是什么样子的，比如说某些素食者的家庭。

所以我想，也许火鸡知道自己死后能够给人类带来快乐，它们的鸡生就会多了一些意义。

但是我知道这样想是自私的。火鸡的想法也许是这样的：Fuck you！我才不愿意被拔光了毛再用开水烫一遍，在肚子里塞满香草和酱汁然后被扔进400度的烤箱！

如果火鸡真的认为“只要人类开心，那我就开心”，那么火鸡一定是这世界上最高尚的动物，魔法部应该把梅林勋章颁发给火鸡，以嘉奖它们为人类的幸福指数做出的巨大贡献。

我想很多人从来都不会去深思这个问题，因为这让他们感到不舒服。让他们感到不舒服的问题他们就会自动忽略，这也是我不喜欢人类的原因之一。

小天狼星一边吃鸡腿，一边告诉我他这个星期又拖欠了不少作业。然后他问我觉得学习怎么样，他说他记得自己一年级的时候非常不习惯堆积如山的论文。

我说：“我每天的作业基本上一下课就可以做完，因为我觉得它们都太简单了。”

“那你剩下的时间都在做什么？”

“我现在在自学如尼文，有空的时候顺便还看看O.W.L.s考试的咒语。我可以告诉你一个秘密吗，小天狼星？”

“说。”

“我自己修改了一个咒语，你看。”

我举起魔杖，对着灰蒙蒙的天空下的平静湖面迅速地划了一个略有复杂的圈，温柔地小声道：“Lumos Stellae.”

银色的光芒从我的魔杖尖一跃而出，划过一道优美的弧线落在湖面上空。然后光芒四下里散落，化作成百上千的银色星星飞快地往空中升去，看上去就像一道道闪闪发亮的银白色雨水。

只不过雨水是往下落的，这些光线是反方向往上的，所以看起来就好像雨水从湖里落进了天空。

空气里有嗖嗖的风声，好几个人在场地里惊叫起来。小天狼星半张着嘴地看着眼前的情景，一阵风从湖面吹来掠起了他额头的黑发，他眨了眨眼睛，我看到他那清澈明净的瞳仁里闪过了一道美丽的银色雨滴。

“你真的是一个愚蠢却又聪明的小混球，你知道吗雷吉？”他喃喃说道。

我看着所有的银色光芒消失在灰蒙蒙的天空里，就像一阵雨水落进茫茫水域，消失在了柔和的涟漪中。

我没有明白小天狼星为什么既觉得我愚蠢，又觉得我聪明。

于是我兴致勃勃地说：“有一天我会变成一名探险家，解开这个世界上没有人会懂的谜团。”


	6. Chapter 6

有一天，我在魔法史课上看一本与黑魔法有关的书——《如何悄无声息地杀死你的室友》。

虽然我真的非常讨厌我的室友，我并不想真的杀死他们。因为杀了他们我就得去阿兹卡班，而我知道阿兹卡班并不是什么愉快的地方。

有时候我怀疑我自己是个心理变态。

我告诉过小天狼星我害怕我将来会控制不住自己变成连环杀手，他瞪着我看了半天，最后发出嚎叫般的大笑。第二天他弄回家一只猫，问我想不想拧断它的脖子。我把小猫抱在怀里撸，根本不肯撒手。小天狼星笑得更厉害了。

我看这本书并不是因为我是个心理变态，而是因为我认为这本书的作者拥有惊人的想象力和创造力，竟然可以列举出五百三十一种杀死室友的方法。我想他当年上学的时候一定是恨透了他的室友，所以就把所有的脑细胞都用来思考怎么杀了室友这个问题，并且还写了一本书出来。

我喜欢有创造力和想象力的人。

这是为数不多的让我有好感的人类性格之一。

这本书的第十一章叫做Scrabble谋杀。我不懂scrabble是什么意思，但是作者加了注释——

“麻瓜用来打发时间和增进家庭朋友感情的一种拼字游戏。”

这位聪明的作者认为，如果你可以说服你的室友陪你玩拼字游戏——这并不是很难，你只需要说“我打赌你拼字游戏玩不过我”，他们一定会上钩。

作者给出了一个咒语，你只要把它施在某个字母上面，玩游戏的人就会不受控制地啃这个字母，最后把它吞下去。

作者建议我们选择Z这个字母。因为Z基本上没有什么用，什么好好的单词都拼不出来，所以很多人即使没有中咒语都愿意啃它。况且这个字母是锯齿形的，可以很好地切割和堵塞人类的咽喉，最后把人活活噎死。

看到这里的时候我笑出了声音，我弄不懂这个作者到底是真心实意想要给人们出主意谋杀室友，还是来搞笑的。

宾斯教授听到了我的笑声，恼怒地抬头看向我，用十分威严而沉闷的声音问道：“你在笑什么，布莱克先生？你认为中世纪初期魔法社会与麻瓜关系恶化的历史进程非常搞笑吗？”

“不，”我说，“我不认为你的课很好笑，教授，我认为你的课很无聊。”

“那你对我的课程规划有什么深刻的见解吗，布莱克先生？！”

“我认为你应该教一些我不知道的东西。”

教室里哄堂大笑，还有人鼓起了掌，敲起了桌子。

我不明白我到底说了什么，引起了人们这么大的反应。

事实上我现在已经习惯了，我周围总是有人在我一本正经说话的时候哈哈大笑。我实在不明白有啥好笑的，我只是实话实说而已，我又没有像小天狼星和他那个喜欢招摇的朋友那样故意开玩笑说给大家听。

唉，真是没办法。

宾斯教授给了我一个礼拜的禁闭。

下课后，我和米娅一起往大礼堂走去。她问我：“雷古勒斯，你为什么要和教授顶撞？大家一直都以为你是个——这不是我说的，这是别人的话——是个软弱不堪的人。”

我老老实实地回答：“我是很软弱。我不会打架，我也没有肌肉。”

米娅说：“你到底为什么要顶撞老师？”

“我没有顶撞任何人的意思，我只是说出了我的想法。”我耸耸肩膀，“大人们总是让我们做人要诚实，但是宾斯教授却又要因为我的诚实而惩罚我。”

米娅哈哈大笑起来：“那是因为大多数的成年人都是伪君子，雷古勒斯。”

我同意她的看法，于是我对她说：“我同意，米娅。你是我认识的第二个聪明的女孩子。”

真是不懂为什么，听完这话以后，米娅立刻露出了不高兴的表情。她一定是非常非常恼怒，以至于连我这种对人类表情向来理解无能的人都看懂了。

“那你认识的第一个聪明女孩是谁？”她问。

我呆住了，因为我不喜欢别人凶我。

女孩子真奇怪。

我在原地支吾了一会儿，才不情愿地告诉她：“我的表姐，安多米达。”

然后我就垂着脑袋走开了，决定至少一个星期内不再和米娅讲话。

下一次在湖边和小天狼星吃饭的时候，他说他为我感到骄傲，因为我成功地在开学一周内拿到了禁闭。

这让我觉得开心。如果禁闭让小天狼星为我骄傲，那我不再因为被关禁闭而难过了。

我喜欢霍格沃茨的图书馆，它大大拓宽了我的眼界。虽然我在家里读的书也非常多，但是我们家的藏书大多数都与黑魔法有关。我非常擅长黑魔法领域的咒语，也许和我从小阅读的书目有很大的关系。

到了霍格沃茨，我才开始全面而广泛地接受其他领域的魔法知识，我开始下意识地修正我的知识框架。

一年级开学后的最初几个月，我在课堂上看完了以下这些书——

《如何悄无声息地杀死你的室友》

《如何使用飞天扫帚殴打吸血鬼》

《烘焙黄油奶油薄脆饼的二十五种方法》

《简单上手的男巫约会技巧》

《古代如尼文的起源、分支与演变》

《家养小精灵、马人和人鱼魔法与梅林时期的古代魔法：对比与传承》

我很少在课堂以外的时间看书，因为我会使用我的自由时间来做更有意思的事情——改编咒语。

而在课堂上，除了看闲书，我没法做其他的事情。

有天晚上米娅问我：“雷古勒斯，你的行星轨道图画完了吗？我不确定火星的位置。”

我说我开没开始动手。

她不可置信地看着我：“那你打算什么时候动手？你要来不及了！”

我问：“下节天文课什么时候？”

“明晚八点。”

“哦，那我明晚七点半开始写。”

我那又肥又丑的室友斯蒂芬·怀特凑过来说：“天哪，雷古勒斯！想不到你和我一样也有拖延症！”

我想都不想就答道：“我和你不一样，我才没有拖延症。我很确定我十分钟就可以写完你需要一个小时才能写完的作业。”

“雷古勒斯！”米娅抬高了嗓音，听上去仿佛在警告我闭嘴。

我不明白我又说错了什么。

于是我收好我的东西，一语不发，拎起书包就离开了公共休息室。

我把这些烦恼告诉小天狼星的时候，他沉默了一会，对我说：“也许你该试试对你周围的人友好一点。说话之前先想想别人的感受。”

这是个新奇的概念。从小到大，我的爸爸妈妈从来没有告诉我过什么叫“考虑别人的感受”。

“什么叫对人友好？”我问。

“呃……我也说不好，比如说多参加一些你们年级的活动，不要整天沉浸在你自己的世界里。”

“斯蒂芬昨天邀请我去他们的哑炮义卖会了。”

“那是什么？”

“他们有个学生社团，”我耸耸肩，“每个月举行一次跳蚤市场似的义卖会，把筹到的钱都捐给找不到工作的哑炮们。”

“你应该去。”小天狼星鼓励道，“你应该试着和他交朋友。”

“好吧，”我在草地上仰面躺下，双手枕在脑后，毫无热情地说，“如果你这么认为的话。”


	7. Chapter 7

斯蒂芬·怀特的头发里有好多头皮屑，这让我觉得恶心。而且他的头发还很稀少，硬邦邦的，用发油梳在脑后。我真的不明白，既然他没有时间每天洗头，他为什么会有时间每天涂抹发油。

我每天必须要洗头和冲澡，哪怕我的头发有一点点发油，我都会觉得恶心。

我还讨厌任何身上有气味的人。任何气味。

如果我闻到任何人身上有气味，我就立即决定不会和他或她交流，不管对方是怎样的人。我没心情也没有兴趣透过一个人恶心的外表去窥探他的“美好心灵”。

安多米达，小天狼星身上都是干干净净的，从来没有什么奇怪的味道。他们的头发也都很干净。

但是小天狼星告诉我，人是要长大的，这就意味着你必须和你不喜欢的人打交道，必须忍受一些你不愿意忍受的东西。

他管这叫做“社交”。

所以我听从了他的建议，接受了斯蒂芬·怀特，和他一起去义卖会帮忙。

举办义卖会的教室在地下室。阴暗的气氛让我觉得很难受。所有人都压低了声音说话，好像有谁刚死了似的。

斯蒂芬给我介绍了几个他在“哑炮慈善义卖组织”的朋友。他的那几个朋友长得都很丑。我面无表情地瞪着他们，压根没有费神去记住他们的名字。

斯蒂芬和我是唯一过来帮忙的斯莱特林，其他人都来自其他三个学院。

奇怪的是，大家对我们都没有任何敌意。

我想，假如这里所有人都是斯莱特林，只有我和斯蒂芬不是，那我们一定得不到这样热情的欢迎——虽然他们的热情让我觉得心烦。我宁可他们不要来烦我。我不喜欢和陌生人讲话。

小天狼星告诉过我，陌生人之间的聊天叫做“寒暄”，这是一种没有任何意义和价值产出的浪费时间的方式。

教室里有十几个摊位，大家在卖他们自己的一些破烂玩意儿。所有卖到的钱都会被用来捐给伦敦的一个帮助哑炮的慈善机构。慈善机构的有个代表也来了，他是个秃头的瘦高个，他和斯蒂芬热情地握了握手，喷着唾沫星子说：“很高兴见到你，怀特先生！我是哑炮救助慈善机构的比尔·达克布鲁姆。”

斯蒂芬害羞地笑了笑，嘟哝了一句类似于“帮助你们是我的荣幸”之类的废话。

然后达克布鲁姆先生转向了我，伸出了他那只瘦巴巴、汗津津的手。

我下意识地往后退了一步，达克布鲁姆先生僵在了原地。

斯蒂芬赶紧向他解释道：“雷古勒斯不喜欢别人碰他。”

“哦，”达克布鲁姆先生垂下了手，“你介意我问问为什么吗？”

我没有说话。

斯蒂芬尴尬地看了他一眼，说：“因为……雷古勒斯有自闭症。”

“天哪，可怜的孩子！”达克布鲁姆先生用一种夸张的语气说，他声音里那种矫揉造作的怜悯让我顿时火冒三丈，“是什么原因导致了你的毛病……呃，自闭症？我有个表亲是研究心理疾病的，也许她可以帮到你。”

我飞快地答道：“是什么原因导致了你的毛病……呃，你是个哑炮？我有个表亲是研究哑炮的，也许她也可以帮帮你。”

达克布鲁姆先生的脸一下子红了。他呆在了原地，一句话也说不出来。

他走开后，斯蒂芬问我：“你为什么要对可怜的达克布鲁姆先生那么粗鲁？”

我说：“是他先对我粗鲁的。而且我不喜欢他。”

“为什么？他是个努力工作的好人。”

“如果他是个努力工作的好人，那么他就会承认他是个哑炮的事实，去组织其他哑炮去找工作，比如融入麻瓜社会，而不是成天想办法在魔法界到处乞讨。”

“慈善工作！”斯蒂芬有点生气了，“他组织的是慈善工作，不是乞讨！你这个小精英主义者！”

“我看不出有什么两样。”

斯蒂芬似乎还想说什么，但是他只是看了我一眼，叹了口气，然后把一叠卡片交给了我。卡片上画着难看的蔷薇图案，用烫金的字母写着“谢谢你”。

“把这个发给每个离开的人。“斯蒂芬说。

然后我就和其他几个不认识的男孩子站在了地下教室的出口（他们把教室的一个门弄成了入口，另一个当做出口），把这些愚蠢的卡片发给每一个过来买了义卖会出售的那些垃圾的人。

“你只需要把卡片发给每个人，然后微笑着对他们说一声谢谢就好了。”一个戴着赫奇帕奇级长徽章的男生对我说。他长得非常粗壮，个子很高，皮肤松弛，面色发红，我猜他一定不是个素食者。

我说：“既然卡片上已经写了谢谢你，我为什么还要对他们说谢谢？”

他愣了一下，然后恼怒地说：“就按我说的办！”

陆续有人往出口走过来了，他们说说笑笑，看起来心情都不错。

我手里拿着感谢卡，如果他们伸手过来拿，我就松手给他们。如果他们不伸手来拿，我就像一个木头人一样站在他们面前。

我觉得自己蠢透了。

对面的级长不时朝我甩过来一个难看的眼神，我知道他和他的一个朋友在议论我。

半小时后我累了。我累的时候就容易感到沮丧，所以我偷了个空跑开了。我想去找斯蒂芬，因为斯蒂芬是我在这里唯一熟悉的人。但是我跑了整个教室都没有找到斯蒂芬，而且还有一个白痴踩到了我的袍子。

“不要碰我！”我对那个踩到我袍子的人叫道，声音里充满了突如其来的愤怒。

周围的谈笑声安静了下去，变得一边死寂。

“对不起，我……”一个一年级样子的女生不知所措地说道，“我不是故意的。”

她看到了我那崭新的黑色校袍袍脚出的一个泥脚印，说：“如果你可以把袍子留给我，我可以帮你洗干净——”

但是我脑子里的嗡嗡声已经开始蜂鸣了，我的头有点晕，但是我还是清醒的。我觉得一阵有一阵的不耐烦、暴躁和恶心从胃里往上涌，于是我把手里的卡片全都扔在了地板上，然后脱下身上这件长袍卷成一团扔进了壁炉里的火焰。

我不喜欢别人碰我的衣服。别人碰过的衣服我都觉得脏。

然后我头也不回地离开了地下教室。

我一路冲回了宿舍，一头栽到床上，然后把帘子拉了下来，把脸埋在枕头里哭了起来。我的头开始发晕，然后我浑身都开始不受控制地颤抖，我哭的声音越来越大，最后变成了嚎啕大哭。

不知过了多久我睡着了，半睡半醒之间我隐约听到斯蒂芬在不远处问：“雷古勒斯？你还好吗？很抱歉我把你拖去了那个愚蠢的义卖会，我不应该叫你去的。我在你的床头放了一瓶水，如果你想喝的话……”

我听到宿舍里有其他人在议论我——

“他真的直接把那件袍子丢进了火里？”

“是的。”

“梅林啊，那可是几十个加隆的新袍子。真是布莱克家的人。”

“脑子有毛病。”

第二天早上五点钟我就起来了。我一个人去盥洗室洗了澡，换上了干净的新衣服。

我回到宿舍后斯蒂芬已经起床了。我当着他的面把他放在我床头柜上的一瓶水扔进了垃圾桶，然后用手帕擦了擦手指，拎起书包一个人离开了宿舍。


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, freak!”

我走进礼堂的时候，有人在大叫，并且从格兰芬多学院的桌子上朝我的方向扔了一瓣橘子。

橘子落到了站在教工席旁边聊天的斯普劳特教授和麦格教授的脚边。

“谁扔的！”斯普劳特教授抬起头来恼怒地说道，“又是谁在调皮捣蛋？”

麦格教授的目光和我的遇上了，她的眼睛非常明亮，可是我看不懂她眼底那非常复杂的神情。

于是我从口袋里掏出一块干净的手帕，走到麦格教授身边蹲下，细心地把地上脏兮兮的橘子包住，然后默默走到墙边，把包着橘子的手帕扔进了垃圾桶。

我垂着肩膀走回了斯莱特林的桌子，在角落里我常坐的地方坐下了。过了几分钟，周围不再有人盯着我看了。我掏出一块新手怕擦干净我的手，然后拿出一只装着淡蓝色净手液的小玻璃瓶出来，在两只手上不多不少各倒了两滴。

我擦干净手，给自己拿了一片吐司，用银色的刀子在吐司上整整齐齐地抹上了均匀的黄油和草莓酱。然后我把餐巾一丝不苟地铺在膝盖上，拿起吐司咬了一口，然后拿起了装满南瓜汁的高脚杯。

砰地一声，有人把一本厚厚的书砸在了桌子上，我吓得把一杯南瓜汁都洒在了胸前。

“雷古勒斯！”米娅一屁股在我身边坐下，蓝绿色的明亮眼睛里闪烁着生气的光，“你刚刚干嘛要把橘子捡起来？他们拿橘子砸你，你还去捡起来？”

我胸口全是南瓜汁，我一手举着吐司，一手拿着餐巾，一脸懵逼地问：“他们是砸我的？”

“要不然呢？”

“哦，”我说，“我以为他们是扔着玩呢。”

“嘿，米娅!”有几个女孩子在桌子那边叫她, “不要和那个freak说话！”

这次我明白了，原来她们说的“freak”是我。

我想起刚开始我走进礼堂的时候，也有人叫了一声freak. 原来他们是在叫我。我真不明白大家为什么觉得我是freak. 我觉得那些在公共场合不懂礼貌大喊大叫，欺负同学还乱扔东西的才是freak.

“哦，”我轻轻地说，“原来他们是在说我呢。”

米娅舔了舔嘴唇，微微叹了口气。

“雷古勒斯，”她小声说，“你别在意那些白痴说什么。”

“我不在意呀，我为什么要因为别人说了什么或者干了什么而难过？我只会因为我自己做的一些让我不舒服的事情难过。”

米娅伸手把长长的淡茶色头发掠到肩膀后面，倾过身子对我说：“听着，你知道为什么今天大家都对你充满敌意吗？特别是格兰芬多的人？”

我耸耸肩，表示我不知道。

“你前几天惹到了乔吉娜·麦金农，她是个非常讨人喜欢的姑娘，所以——”

我打断了她：“谁是乔吉娜·麦金农？”

“她在义卖会上不小心踩了你的袍子，结果你当着所有人的面把袍子脱下来扔进了壁炉！”

“所以？”我不解地问。

“她被气哭了！”

“为什么？”我更加不解了。

米娅绝望地呻吟了一声，嘟哝了一句“雷古勒斯我现在真想一头撞死你知道吗”，然后她又伸手把头发拢到脑袋后面去，好像这个动作就可以让她打消“一头撞死”的念头似的。

“因为乔吉娜·麦金农和她的所有姐妹穿的都是二手袍子，她们全家人的袍子加起来都没有你身上一件脱凡成衣店定做的衣服贵！”她说，“而你这个被惯坏了的小少爷，竟然仅仅因为被她踩了一脚就把身上那件崭新的袍子扔进了火炉，所以乔吉娜就觉得自己受到了冒犯。她哭了一个晚上，整个格兰芬多学院的人都知道了，大家都觉得你是个无可救药的混球。”

我张大了嘴巴，听明白了米娅的意思。

就在那一瞬间，一股无比强烈的愧疚朝我席卷而来。当我说我的愧疚感很强烈时，我是说真的。我的意思是，每当我意识到我自己做了什么伤害别人的事情时——通常都是很久以后——我都会难过到没法忍受我自己还活着。我不会因为别人做了什么而难过，可是我没法忍受自己做了一些伤害别人的事，不管我是不是无意的。也许有些人可以告诉自己“我只是无心之失”，然后就把整件事忘到脑后，但是我做不到。我就是做不到。

“雷古勒斯？”斯蒂芬·怀特走到我对面坐下，问，“你怎么了？”

我没有回答，因为我已经没有办法说话了。我浑身都在发抖，我觉得我的脸一定也变成了白色。

“他怎么了？”斯蒂芬问米娅，“出了什么事？我们要不要找庞弗雷夫人过来？”

“不！”我大吼了一声，吓得斯蒂芬把叉子都掉在了盘子里。然后我跳了起来，拎起书包就跑出了礼堂。

那天我没有去上课。我在禁林里游荡了一整天。

快到天黑的时候，小天狼星的那个特别讨厌的朋友找到了我，他说：“原来你在这里，雷古勒斯·小混球·布莱克！小天狼星从吃午饭的时候就开始担心你了，所以就把我和莱姆斯都拖出来找你。”

他朝已经变成了暗蓝色的天空发送了一串火花。

我盯着他看了一会儿。我知道他叫詹姆·波特。他长得还不赖，但是没有我哥哥好看。他戴着一副圆圆的眼睛，长着一头乱糟糟的黑发，笑起来的时候非常明朗愉快。

“他们马上就会过来找到我们，”他在一块石头上坐下了，“你愿意坐下来和我说说你为什么一个人逃了一天的课吗？”

我说：“我不认识你。我不和陌生人说话。”

他说：“我叫詹姆·波特，我是你哥哥最好的朋友。现在我们算是认识了吗？”

我大声尖叫起来：“你胡说！我才是小天狼星最好的朋友！”

詹姆被我吓得从石头上一头栽到了地上。

“Easy, easy, buddy,”他一边爬起来一边对我说，“冷静一点，好吗？”

我想起小天狼星去年给我写的信，他说詹姆是他“这辈子第一次交到的朋友”，那种愤怒的心情一下子爆发了出来，

我知道我的脾气又要发作了。我没有办法控制我的脾气，我的耳朵里开始出现了嗡嗡的鸣叫，从早上就开始在我心底堆积的抑郁像汹涌的黑暗潮水一样瞬间淹没了我所有的感官。

我浑身发抖，我想要破坏一些东西，想要恶狠狠地撕碎一些东西，我想要毫不留情地伤害一些人。

于是我抽出了魔杖，杖尖在空中划过发出鞭子抽打空气的可怕声音，随着一连串红色的火花，我听到自己用温柔冷静的声音说道：“Pecus impetus!”

随着一阵可怕的咆哮，好几只浣熊从附近的树林里凶猛地蹿了过来，空中传来翅膀扑闪的声音，好几只鸽子和乌鸦也恶狠狠地朝詹姆扑了过去。

这个咒语是我发明的，我可以让我周围所有的动物全都一瞬间变成猛兽，疯狂地攻击我想让它们攻击的人。

“雷古勒斯！看在梅林的份上，詹姆！”好几个声音在我身后疯狂地大叫起来。

“你的扫帚在身边吗？你从扫帚棚偷出来的扫帚！快去学校找老师过来，任何老师！”

“老天爷，这里发生了什么！你们这些可怕的动物，放开那个男孩！”场地管理员鲁伯特·海格的声音轰隆隆地响了起来，他从我身边走过的时候用手把我推到了一边，于是我的大脑就砰地一声爆炸了，我陷入了癫狂的状态，然后，我所有的意识都离开了我。

再次醒来的时候，我发现自己躺在校医院的床上。

苍白的阳光落在安静的房间里，我的床头坐着一个高挑瘦削的黑发少年。他坐在一张椅子上，一只手撑着下巴正在打盹。我看着我哥哥这张熟悉的脸发呆，感觉内心一片寂静与虚弱。

庞弗雷夫人走进来的时候小天狼星一下子惊醒了，然后他看到了我睁着的眼睛。

“天哪，雷古勒斯，你他妈的醒了多久了？”他惊叫道。

“一会儿。”我说，声音又哑又小。

庞弗雷夫人把药水放在我的床头柜上，告诉我立刻把它喝下去。

“你也应该回去休息了，布莱克，”她严厉地对小天狼星说，“你这样陪在你弟弟身边，对他的康复并没有什么帮助。”

“我希望……”小天狼星站起来的时候微微摇晃了一下，“我希望雷吉醒过来的时候不要看到一个空荡荡的房间。”

庞弗雷夫人似乎想要说什么，但是她只是张了张嘴，然后叹了口气，摇摇头，收起她的托盘离开了。

小天狼星深深吸了一口气，伸手揉了揉眉心。然后他转身在我的床头坐下，说：“我现在要在你背后塞一个枕头，好让你坐起来，可以吗？”

我点点头。

他在我身后塞了一个枕头，我坐了起来，然后小天狼星把那一大杯药塞到了我手里。我一口气就喝了下去。我从来都不害怕苦涩的药剂，因为我从小就喝多了。

小天狼星默默看着我把玻璃杯笨拙地放回床头柜，然后他向我伸出了掌心。

我也伸出了手，和他的掌心碰在了一起。

“为什么要攻击詹姆？”他问。

我低垂着眼睛，小声说道：“对不起。我那时候很难过。我不想伤害他，我不想伤害任何人。对不起。”

小天狼星转过身去，胳膊支撑在大腿上，把脸埋在了手里。

“麦格教授认为这是一起恶意攻击，而且牵扯到了黑魔法。”他低声说，“但是詹姆没有指控你。他说他知道你有时候没法控制自己的情绪和行为。”

“詹姆怎么样了？”我问。

“他前几天也在病房，今天早上他出院了。”

“他完全恢复了吗？”

“完全恢复了。”

“对不起。”我说。

“雷古勒斯，你永远都在道歉，在我的记忆里，你总是在没完没了的道歉，有时候你一走进屋子，看到有人奇怪地看着你，你就会开始语无伦次的道歉！好像你因为你的存在而抱歉一样！”小天狼星的语速变快了，我不知道他为什么会突然激动起来，我也不明白他声音里到底是什么情绪。

然后他一下子站了起来走到窗户边上，一手插在裤子口袋里，一手撑在窗台上站了一会儿，等呼吸恢复了平静后才用正常的语气对我说：“詹姆没事，不用担心他。因为詹姆坚持声称自己没有受到什么伤害，而且他信誓旦旦地告诉麦格说你那时候正好处于崩溃和爆发的边缘，他发誓你不是故意攻击他的。所以麦格和斯拉格霍恩最后决定他们不会因为你攻击同学而处罚你。”

他暂停了一会儿，继续说道：“但是，麦格教授坚持要让你因为使用黑魔法咒语做出解释。等你出院后，你需要去一场由麦格和斯拉格霍恩主持的小型听证会。”

我往枕头里缩了缩，把被子拉到了下巴上。

“我要向乔吉娜·麦金农道歉。”我声音很小地说。

“What?!”小天狼星皱着眉头转过头来。

“她是那个踩到我袍子的女孩，我想我伤害了她的感情，所以我非常难过和愧疚。”

“你就是因为这点破事一个人跑去禁林躲起来，让所有人担心了一整天的？！”小天狼星的声音里透着怒火。

我又往枕头里缩了缩，很小声很小声地说：“对不起——”

“看在梅林的份上，雷古勒斯，别再没完没了地道歉了！”

“那我应该说什么？”

“我不知道，我不知道！我不知道！！！”小天狼星吼了起来，然后他一下子蹲在了地板上，双手抱住了头，非常痛苦地抽泣了起来。

这是我第一次看到小天狼星哭。

过了好一会儿，他才慢慢站起来，重新走到我床前坐下了。

“小时候，大概七八岁的时候吧，我们都很喜欢看情节曲折迷离的探险小说，”他说，“记得吗，雷古勒斯？你的阅读速度快得惊人，每次我才看到第一章，你就已经看完七八章了。我一直觉得你是个天才，雷吉，我从来没有见到过第二个人可以像你这样飞快地阅读，而且会牢牢记住每一个细节。”

我点点头：“恩，我也一直觉得我是个天才。”

“有一次你不小心把下面的剧情告诉了我，我很不高兴，告诉你说：‘雷古勒斯，你知不知道剧透是非常不好的事情？’当时你没明白我的意思，我就气得走开了，好几天都没有理你。之后我就忘记了这件事，没想到过了一个多月，你敲开我的房门，非常郑重地拿着一张演讲稿……”小天狼星的声音里带上了笑意，“你说：‘小天狼星，我有个非常严肃的事情要跟你讲。’我问你什么事？然后你就说——”

我笑着接了他的话：“我的三段式道歉，承认自己的心情；承认自己的错误和带来的消极影响；最后做出弥补。首先，关于我不小心给你剧透的事情我感到非常、非常、非常的难过。第二，我承认我的错误，我知道我的错误破话了你读书的快感。第三，为了弥补我的过错，我把这本书送给你——”

“然后你就掏出了你最喜欢的那本《大蒜先生和三只地精》，”小天狼星大笑这说，“当时你眼巴巴地看着我，似乎在指望我拒绝你，告诉你‘哦不行，我怎么可以收下你最喜欢的书呢’，但是我偏偏就没有说，我毫不客气地收下了。”

我们一起大笑了起来。

笑声停止之后，小天狼星的脸上又出现了阴郁的神色。

我懂得这种表情叫做“阴郁”，因为我们在《人类表情含义手册》里详细地描绘过这种情绪。

“雷古勒斯，”他对我说，“詹姆是我非常好、非常好的朋友，我像爱着我的兄弟一样爱他，但是我真正的兄弟只有你一个，也永远都只会是你。”

我有点尴尬地垂下了眼睛，不好意思地点点头。

“好好休息吧，”他说，“顺便想想怎么应付第二天麦格的盘问。斯拉格霍恩肯定会放你一马的，麦格可没有那么好说话。”


	9. Chapter 9

“布莱克先生，”麦格教授的声音听起来十分严肃，干巴巴地让我想起一张毫无特色的羊皮纸，“今天的校方听证会是为了处理前几天发生在禁林里的意外事件，费尔奇先生……”

费尔奇先生从办公室的角落里突然冒出来的时候我才注意到了他的存在，并且吓得往椅子里缩了缩。斯拉格霍恩教授坐在麦格教授旁边的一张宽大的扶手椅中，用略带不满的眼神看了一眼费尔奇。

费尔奇的声音里不知道为什么带着满满的恶意，他显然非常把他自己当成一回事：“校方将对以下行为对雷古勒斯·布莱克先生做出惩罚，第一，逃课并且闯进禁林——”

麦格教授咳嗽了一下：“如果我可以打断你一下的话，费尔奇先生——”

“当然可以。”费尔奇嘟哝道。

“按照校规，逃课一天的后果是给斯莱特林学院扣去三十分。”

斯拉格霍恩教授在旁边很响亮地哼了一声。

麦格教授忽视了他，朝费尔奇先生点点头：“你可以继续吗，费尔奇先生？”

费尔奇先生继续念道：“第二，攻击同学。”

“关于这一点，”斯拉格霍恩直接插进来说道，“波特先生前几天已经说得很清楚了。布莱克先生有严重的自闭症和焦虑症，他在情绪激动的时候没法控制自己，波特先生说当时布莱克先生正处于情绪波动的时候，他不能为自己攻击同学的行为负责，波特先生说的很清楚，这只是个意外——”

“这不是意外。”我说。

“什么？”斯拉格霍恩瞪着我，好像我脑子坏了。

“我当时确实想伤害他，”我说，“是我使用了咒语。”

“但是你当时没法控制你的情绪，是不是，布莱克先生？”麦格教授耐着性子问我。

我想了想，点点头：“我没法控制我的情绪。”

“很好。”

“但是我确实是在清醒状态下攻击了詹姆·波特的。”我又补充道。

“看在梅林的份上，雷古勒斯·布莱克，你能不能闭上你的嘴？”斯拉格霍恩冲我咆哮道。

我不懂他为什么要我闭嘴，但是我不想和他顶撞，所以我就委屈地闭了嘴。

麦格教授伸手扶住额头：“费尔奇先生，如果你可以继续的话——”

“第三，”费尔奇先生继续说道，“使用未经魔法部咒语规范管理司认证过的咒语攻击同学，经过教授验证，该咒语含有黑魔法的成分。”

“你否认这一点吗，布莱克先生？”麦格教授严肃地问我。

我先看了一眼斯拉格霍恩教授，小心翼翼地问：“我可以说话了吗，先生？”

他摆摆手，嘟哝了一句非常不耐烦的回答。

“我不否认这一点，教授，”我说，“我确实使用了含有黑魔法成分的咒语。这个咒语没有经过魔法部咒语规范管理司的认证，因为它是我自己发明的。”

“你自己发明的？”

“是的。”

“没有任何人帮助你？”

“没有。”

“你确定你不是从你家里的哪本日志或者旧书里看到的？”

“我确定，”我说，“是我自己发明的。除了这个咒语，我还有不少我自己发明的魔咒。”

麦格教授皱起眉头，然后低头在她面前的记事本里刷刷刷地写了几笔。她倾过身子去和斯拉格霍恩教授耳语了几句话，转过头来很严肃地对我说：“使用黑魔法以及使用未经认证的咒语都是违法行为，布莱克。你知道吗？”

我摇摇头，我真的不知道。

“你们会把我抓紧阿兹卡班吗？”我突然害怕了起来，飞快地问道。

“不会，”斯拉格霍恩说，“你还是一年级学生，而且你的行为没有造成什么实质性伤害。”

“但是我们不得不把这件事通知你的父母，并且上报魔法部。这件事会给你留下一个案底，我很抱歉，但是我们没有别的选择。”

这起听证会就在我们期末考试之前不久。考试对我来说都不太难，我基本上没有复习就应付过去了。事实上我认为那些考试的内容都很愚蠢。几乎每一场考试我都提前交卷，然后去图书馆研究我最近热衷的如尼文卷宗。

斯蒂芬有一次叹着气对我说：“雷古勒斯，你真的是一点都不担心考试啊。你难道真的不觉得你需要复习一下吗？”

我说：“这些知识我全都知道，不管学校用怎样的形式来测试，对我来说都一样。我去图书馆了。”

我打算给乔吉娜·麦金农认真地道歉，因为我真的特别愧疚。我开始捣鼓我的三段式道歉，1.承认自己犯错后的心情；2.承认自己的错误和带来的消极影响；3.最后做出弥补。

我思考了很久应该如何弥补，最后我认为我应该给她买一份女孩子会喜欢的礼物。

有一天在公共休息室里，我走到米娅身边坐下，认真地问她：“如果我想给一个女孩子买一份她会喜欢的礼物，你觉得我应该买什么好？”

米娅看上去似乎吓了一大跳。

“你，雷古勒斯·布莱克，竟然会想要给女孩子买礼物？”她惊讶地抬高了声音。

我不好意思地笑了笑，伸手挠了挠头发，然后一脸认真地看着她。

奇怪的是，米娅竟然脸红了。我感到困惑不已，她为什么要脸红？

“恩，”她垂下眼睑不再和我对视，声音低了下去，语气里却透着一丝掩饰不住的喜悦，“一般的女孩子都会喜欢花和零食的，但是有些女孩子也许会更喜欢独特一些的东西。”

“比如？”

“我不知道，”米娅耸耸肩，“比如初版书之类的。”

“好主意！”我说，“那你知道乔吉娜·麦金农喜欢什么书吗？”

米娅猛地抬头看向我，嘴巴张的大大的，过了好几秒种才结结巴巴地问：“你要……要给乔吉娜买礼物？”

我说：“是啊。”

她看上去生气极了，但是她努力维持着倔强的样子。我惊恐地发现她的眼睛红了，她正在努力忍着不让眼泪掉下来。

女孩子真是奇怪透顶！看在梅林的份上，她到底是怎么了？

“如果不是担心你会翻着白眼尖叫着晕过去，我发誓我现在一定会一拳揍在你这该死的鼻子上，雷古勒斯·布莱克！”她恶狠狠地对我说，然后哗地一声把桌子上的羊皮纸和课本全部扫进书包，大步往女生宿舍跑去了。

斯蒂芬·怀特走了过来，莫名其妙地看了一眼米娅怒气冲冲的背影。

“她咋了？”斯蒂芬一边吃着一只纸杯蛋糕，口齿不清地问道。

“不知道，”我说，“女孩子真奇怪。”

“女孩子真奇怪。”斯蒂芬同意道，“昨天我经过艾莉森·卡罗的身边，问她借一支羽毛笔，结果她就把我当做空气，好像根本没有听到我说话。可是当卢修斯·马尔福在教室里抱怨他忘记带课本来上课时，艾莉森立刻就把她的课本送上去了。”

我“啧”了一声：“真是想不通。”

斯蒂芬说：“也许是因为我长得没有卢修斯·马尔福漂亮。”

我说：“你还没有他有钱。”

斯蒂芬“嘿”了一声：“这种时候你应该安慰我，说一些类似‘但是你比他友好’的话！”

我很莫名地看着斯蒂芬，他也看着我，然后我们俩一起笑了起来。

这整件事情都让我觉得特别傻，但是这是开学以来的第一次，我感觉到了一点点的归属感。尽管只有一点点。我开始觉得我把斯蒂芬当做了我的朋友，我让他进入了我的生活，哪怕只是很小的一部分。我开始觉得我的生活和另一个原本与我毫不相干的人类互相联系起来，在某些情感脆弱的时候我们可以互相依靠，彼此开玩笑。

于是，在我人生中的第一次，我开始觉得除了小天狼星和克利切，除了格里莫广场，我还可以在别的地方找到我的家。

我想，也许人生就是要不停地在不同的地方停靠，在不同的地方寻找新的家人，即使有的人只会在我的生命中停留一会儿。这温暖的感觉在一瞬间让我感觉到了人生的意义，我第一次觉得离开了格里莫广场，我能够有勇气独自活下去。


	10. Chapter 10

圣诞节我回家了，但是小天狼星没有回去。回家之前我和他在俯瞰山谷的走廊上转悠了一个下午，看着白色的山头和场地里打雪仗的学生。

“你做的很好，雷尔，”小天狼星对我说，“你不仅安全度过了你的第一个学期——没有少了胳膊和腿——而且你还找到了朋友，赢得了老师的赞赏。我真为你骄傲。”

我说：“真的有老师喜欢我？”

小天狼星说：“是啊，我听到很多老师说你聪明了，即使是宾斯教授。我知道他一直因为你在他的课上看其他书而耿耿于怀。”

然后我们又聊了聊生活中的其他事情。小天狼星和我无话不说。他说詹姆喜欢一个叫莉莉的女孩子，但是莉莉对他不理不睬。

我问他：“是不是所有男孩子都有喜欢的女孩子？”

小天狼星说：“是的——好吧，有些男孩子会喜欢男孩子，但是大多数男生都有喜欢的女生。”

我唔了一声：“这种感情对我来说太难懂了。我不明白为什么人类非要和另一个人类建立亲密的关系才能活下去。我无法想象我将来必须和一个女人睡在一张床上，这简直是全世界最可怕的事情。”

“这是因为你是个奇葩。”小天狼星不客气地说。

我问：“你有喜欢的女孩子嘛，小天狼星？”

小天狼星瞅了我一眼，说：“小孩子别乱说话。”

我翻了个很大的白眼。

我现在已经知道翻白眼的意思了，我们在《人类表情含义手册》里面写到了翻白眼。

一年级那年的圣诞节我过得很开心，因为全家人都特别为我骄傲。他们说我是个“真正的斯莱特林”，妈妈还因为我“对一个波特家的孩子毫不留情地使用黑魔法”而感动地流下了眼泪。

我很尴尬地说：“妈妈，那件事是个意外，我觉得非常抱歉。詹姆是个好人，我不想伤害他。”

妈妈摆摆手，压根没有把我的话听进去，然后继续泪流满面地夸我，说我是她这辈子唯一的希望，是她唯一一个感到骄傲的儿子。

我的心情很复杂。一方面，我因为妈妈的高兴而高兴，因为她是我的妈妈。另一方面，我并不明白她到底为什么为我高兴。小天狼星为我高兴是因为我找到了朋友，因为学校里的老师们觉得我聪明，这个我能理解，但是我不懂为什么妈妈要因为我攻击了其他学生而高兴。

不管怎样，从小我就没法懂得家里大人们的行为，现在我还是不懂，所以我就不去多想了。只要妈妈高兴，那就是好事。我喜欢我周围的人都高高兴兴的，这让我心里舒服。

我听说乔吉娜·麦金农喜欢植物学，所以我就从我家那巨大的藏书室里找到了一本1837年的《英国魔法植物大全》。这本书是珍贵的初版书，在维多利亚女王登基加冕那一年发行的限量版。

历史上，所有的君主都知道魔法界的存在，因为魔法部部长会和每一任君主进行沟通和交流——当然了，后来魔法部部长就只和英国首相沟通，不让君主知情了，因为首相才是掌握实际权力的人。维多利亚女王是英国历史上对魔法界最感兴趣的女王，我读过不少和她有关的资料，据说她还很多次亲自去魔法部参加会议，研究当时的社会课题。

我很了解维多利亚时代。那是一个充满恐怖和死亡阴影的时期，不管是麻瓜界还是魔法界，文学界和戏剧界都被哥特风格的阴暗风格占领了。我小时候曾经会溜到麻瓜书店去看书，寻找历史作品中魔法界存在的迹象。我看到过一个BBC的制片人说过“我们从来没有拿任何维多利亚时代的文学作品改编过BBC有声剧，因为那时候的作品只能用一个词来概括：垃圾。”

我觉得这有趣极了。

于是我开始觉得，把麻瓜的历史作品和巫师的历史作品放在一起来对比阅读，能够帮助我更加全面的了解一个时代。

有趣的是，麻瓜中的大多数哥特式吸血鬼传说都出现在维多利亚时期。维多利亚时期后期是麻瓜社会往“工业化”发展的阶段，整个国家都被污染地非常严重。在北方的一些原本就阴沉多雨的城市，雾气弥漫，河水肮脏不堪，瘟疫流行，死亡的阴影笼罩着所有的人。在那个可怕的年代，孩子夭折是非常正常的事情。很多巫师假扮成药剂师在麻瓜当中行医，赚到了不少钱。他们有些人是真的想要帮助麻瓜，有些人却只是装神弄鬼地骗钱。

根据有些麻瓜学者的说法，正是因为当时的死亡阴影以及弥漫整座城市的雾气，人们的脑中出现了不少奇怪的想象。再加上当时不少人食用鸦片和鸦片酊上瘾，这些药剂也会让人产生一些古怪的幻视。麻瓜当中的不少著名诗人作家，比如科列律治还有威廉·布雷克，他们都是瘾君子，有一些著名的诗歌都是在磕高了的状态下写出来的。

还有一个特别有趣的事情就是，那时候的棺材内部是有铃铛的。因为当时死人死得太多，医疗条件太差，因此有不少病人在昏迷状态就被埋了起来，之后他们醒过来以后就会在棺材里哀嚎。于是人们想到一个办法，在棺材里放铃铛，安排人在墓地周围巡逻，如果听到棺材里有铃铛响起，那就去把醒过来的人挖出来。

于是就有了“活死人”的传说。

我又去找了不少和维多利亚时期吸血鬼有关的巫师界的作品，发现当时确实有不少吸血鬼混迹在麻瓜社会中趁机作乱。

Anyway, 一年级的圣诞假期结束之后，我带着那本维多利亚女王登基那年出版的《英国魔法植物大全》回了学校。我背着这本书在学校里走了一个多月，才在二月的某一天成功地找到了一个时机——我发现乔吉娜·麦金农正一个人坐在图书馆的角落里看书。

她很少一个人，因为她是我们年级“最受欢迎”的女孩子，就像格兰芬多学院二年级的莉莉·伊万斯一样。

我走到她身边坐下的时候，她非常吃惊地抬头看向我，微微张着嘴，一双乌黑的眼睛里闪烁着诧异的光。

我说了一声“嘿”，然后低下头来，飞快地说道：“我是雷古勒斯·布莱克。”

“我知道你是谁。”

“我是来向你道歉的。”

“什么？”

“我知道事情已经过去很久了……”我说，“我上学期……呃，我做了一件事情让你伤心了。”

“你是说我踩到你那件昂贵的袍子，然后你就不屑一顾地把袍子扔进了火炉的那件事？”乔吉娜的语气有点尖刻。

但是我勇敢地继续往下说：“那不是因为我对你有意见，乔吉娜，那是因为我有强迫症，我不喜欢任何人碰我的东西。你不信的话可以去问小天狼星和斯蒂芬。小天狼星从来都不拥抱我，因为我不喜欢别人碰我。斯蒂芬也从来不碰我的东西，因为他知道只要我的衣服和食物被人碰到，我就会把它们给扔掉。”

乔吉娜微微皱着眉头看着我，有点好笑的样子：“我听说你是个古怪的人。”

“所以，我和你之间发生的那件事并不是personal的，你不要认为我是针对你，我真的没有任何想要伤害你的意图。”我努力解释道，我好希望米娅在我身边，因为她是我认识的人当中最擅长解释的，她总是口齿清晰、思路也非常明了。

“我接受你的道歉，雷古勒斯。”乔吉娜笑了，乌黑的眼睛弯弯的，变成了月牙的形状，她真的很漂亮，“从此我们就算朋友了？”

我很想说不是，因为我不和陌生人交朋友，她对于我来说毫无疑问还是个陌生人。但是为了不伤害她的感情，我默默伸出了一只手，把掌心朝向她。

她困惑地看着我。

我说：“对不起，我忘记和你解释了，这是我和别人拥抱的方式。”

“Right,”她笑了笑，也伸出了一只手，很小心地和我的掌心碰了碰。

然后我拿出了那本1837年的《英国魔法植物大全》，送给了她。


	11. Chapter 11

在我们学院，除了我以外没有其他人愿意和斯蒂芬·怀特做朋友。

从一年级开始，我们两个就是被我们学院所有人孤立的对象。他被孤立是因为他太蠢太丑，我被孤立是因为我不仅拒绝和我那个“叛徒哥哥”断绝关系，而且还和他关系非常好。

当初小天狼星刚进格兰芬多的时候，那个自高自大、自以为自己是学校里“纯血统圈子老大”的卢修斯·马尔福就找过我撂过话，大致意思就是“我们和你哥哥，你自己选一个”。

我当然站在我哥哥那一边。不过当时我还问了问他那个所谓的“纯血统俱乐部”有没有糖吃，他说没有，于是我说哦那好我不去了。

我是很严肃的，因为我真的很喜欢吃糖。如果他们发糖吃，我还是可以考虑一下的。可是不知道为什么，卢修斯以为我在开玩笑戏弄他，于是他对我非常生气，在很多人面前都讲过我的坏话。

这些谣言在我们学院都传遍了之后，才有人告诉了我。他们说现在很多人都觉得“那个布莱克家的小少爷是个胆小懦弱的小怂货，而且特别傲慢自负，全世界都得绕着他转”。

我觉得很莫名，我明明一点都不怂。

在卢修斯的影响下，我们学院几乎所有人都在孤立我，包括我的堂姐纳西莎和贝拉。

我并不是很在乎这些破事。我觉得卢修斯他们那群人挺可悲的，我认为只有内心懦弱和无知的人，才会把自豪、骄傲、自我成就感这些情绪建立在一些与生俱来的东西上面，比如说血统和家族财富。

如果他们出生在斯蒂芬·怀特那样的普通穷酸巫师家庭，他们真的有足够的能力、雄心和心智来说服分院帽把他们分到斯莱特林吗？我很怀疑这一点。

我三年级那年，小天狼星开始时不时地把詹姆和莱姆斯·卢平带到湖边来和我一起吃晚饭。一开始我的内心是拒绝的，因为我一点也不喜欢詹姆。

“为什么？”小天狼星问我，“如果你多了解他一些的话，你就会知道詹姆是个好人。”

詹姆站在旁边一本正经地点头，顺便伸手勾住了小天狼星的胳膊：“对对对，我这人别的优点没有，就是人特好。有时候嘛，我这人简直好得连我自己都受不了。”

小天狼星甩了詹姆一个白眼。

詹姆哟了一声，说：“干嘛啊大脚板？你再这样给我脸色看，下次我拿你牙刷刷马桶你信不信？我上星期都是拿虫尾巴的牙刷刷马桶的。”

小天狼星本来绷着一张冷漠脸，听到这里他突然嘴角抽了一下：“所以前几天虫尾巴一直在抱怨牙膏的味道很奇怪，感觉跟屎一样？”

詹姆挤了挤眼睛：“我告诉他现在流行的牙膏都是这个口味，他还真信了。”

小天狼星再也绷不住了，扑哧一声破了功，两个人笑成了一团。

我默默瞪着这两人，使用了全身的意念才忍住了点一把火甩上去烧死他们的冲动。

那是一个十月份的黄昏，他们两个带着从厨房里偷来的食物一起到黑湖边上吃饭。正好有米娅·萨默斯和她的几个朋友一起从我们身边经过，那几个女孩子都笑着和我打了个招呼。

我也向她们笑着招了招手。

“雷尔，”小天狼星对我说，“看来你最近人缘变好一些了？”

我点点头，在我的姜汁饼干上涂上了一层薄薄的果酱：“恩，我觉得他们对我的态度确实好了一些。昨天吃早饭的时候还有人主动和我打招呼了。”

“因为什么？”小天狼星好奇地看着我，他的头发在阳光和微风下微微拂动着，深邃的灰色眼眸带着一丝笑意，“你终于决定屈尊研习如何与凡人们交流了吗？”

我咽下嘴里的食物，想了想，十分严肃地说：“因为我开始发育了，所以女孩子们开始注意我了。”

噗地一声，詹姆一口水喷在了草地上。然后他哈哈哈哈哈笑起来，拍着小天狼星的肩膀上气不接下气地说：“你弟弟——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——你弟弟真他妈是人才中的人才，我从没见过比他更搞笑的人。”

我嫌弃地看了他一眼，继续默默地吃我的饼干。

虽然我现在已经和詹姆挺熟悉的了，但是我还是不怎么喜欢他。我觉得詹姆的有些行为经常让我非常不舒服，比如说有一次在野餐的时候我吃掉了他的一袋蜂蜜公爵的巧克力——他之前专门宣布过这袋巧克力是他的，别和他抢——可是我忘记了。

然后他发现后就很不高兴地对我说：“雷古勒斯你这个小混蛋！竟然偷吃我的食物！任何人都不能够动詹姆·波特的食物，这是个原则性问题，知道吗！”

从小天狼星哈哈大笑的样子来看，我猜詹姆的话应该属于开玩笑。

但是他说我“偷吃”他的食物，这个词让我非常受伤。

小天狼星和我说过，有时候人们说出一些冒犯性的话来，不是真的有意冒犯别人，这只是在开玩笑，是为了搞笑才说的。

但是我心里总有一种不舒服的感觉。詹姆·波特这种人总喜欢在挤兑别人之后再来一句“我只是开玩笑呀”，好像他是个幽默风趣的人，而对方只是个小心眼的人似的。一切都只是别人想太多。

好几次他在对西弗勒斯·斯内普恶作剧之后，他也说他只是在开玩笑。他觉得拿别人的短处开涮都是开玩笑。可是我觉得他只是用开玩笑来掩盖他的刻薄和自大。

我一点也不喜欢他叫我“小混蛋”。

我真想对他说，对不起，我跟你没那么熟，没有到可以随便开玩笑的份上。

但是我忍住了。

很多次我和詹姆他们一起去吃过饭之后，我都一个人回来把自己关在四柱床的帷幕里哭。

小天狼星和詹姆虽然在很多方面看起来很像，但是熟悉了之后，我才明白其实他们是非常不同的人。

小天狼星比较细心，而詹姆是个粗心大意的人。小天狼星有时候会显得桀骜不驯，但是他从来都不是为了吸引注意而这样，他的叛逆和傲气是骨子里的。但是詹姆这种人，他会刻意做一些哗众取宠的事情，因为他很享受成为人群的焦点。

“詹姆这个人呀，”莱姆斯·卢平有一次和我说过，“从小就被父母宠着，家里有钱而且气氛特别温暖，压根没有经历过什么伤痛，不怎么懂得怎么照顾别人，所以他有点自我。但是他是个心很大的人，对朋友特别仗义。詹姆那些毛病，我看他以后吃一点亏就会慢慢改掉的。小天狼星嘛，你别看他总是冷冷的，其实他特别会照顾人。”

我说：“哥哥从小就特别照顾我。”

“也许正是因为他有个弟弟，”莱姆斯微笑着说，“有这样的哥哥，你很幸运。”

在小天狼星的朋友里面，我唯一还算喜欢的就是莱姆斯了。但是我有时候觉得他太慢性子，干啥事都慢吞吞的，这让我觉得他这人特别无聊。

我从小到大从来都不会给任何一个人第二次机会。

换句话说，要是有人给了我负值的印象，我从来都不会再去和他沟通交流，更别提是做朋友了。

总之，三年级的时候我就在心里把詹姆·波特给彻底列入黑名单了。

虽然那会儿我在我们学院的人缘好了一些，但是那些属于“纯血统阵营”的一小撮人依旧对我保持着鼻孔朝天的态度。

我曾经以为卢修斯那伙人占据的是斯莱特林的主流地位，直到最近我才明白其实我们学院有很多人对他们根本不屑一顾，比如米娅·萨默斯。

她有一次公开在公共休息室里面说卢修斯·马尔福是个“纯血白痴”，说莱斯特兰奇和斯内普是他的“无耻的走狗”。

卢修斯有点生气，他站起来威胁米娅，用他那一贯居高临下的语气说：“你要是再这样不懂得尊敬血统比你纯净的人，萨默斯，我现在就去告诉我父亲，我父亲马上可以把你那个在神秘事务司打杂的下三滥父亲踢出魔法部去，你他妈的信不信？”

我抽出魔杖从角落里站起来，走到米娅前面，挡在了她和卢修斯之间。

“你要是再不懂得尊敬脑子比你好使的人，马尔福，”我对他说，“我现在就给你施一道恶咒，保证你没法用两条腿直立行走到你父亲面前去告状，你他妈的信不信？”

“哈！”

保罗·弗林特发出一声大笑，随即他就发现他身边的一圈朋友——莱斯特兰奇，斯内普，卡罗——都在凶狠地瞪着他。

“对不起，”他赶紧说，对我和卢修斯摆摆手，“你们继续，你们继续，别管我。”

卢修斯和我对峙了接近十秒钟，然后他黑着脸朝他的跟班们招招手，他们一起离开了公共休息室。

他们一走，好多人突然开始鼓掌欢呼，仿佛我刚刚赢了一场魁地奇似的。

斯蒂芬·怀特骄傲地说：“谁都知道雷古勒斯的咒语有多厉害，马尔福家的那个草包才不敢和他当面干架呢！”

有人在我身边大叫：“干得好，布莱克！”

我走回我自己的座位坐下，斯蒂芬也兴高采烈地坐在我旁边。他瞅了我一会儿，说：“雷古勒斯，你怎么……你怎么头上冒冷汗啊？”

“我刚刚差点腿一软瘫下去了，”我说，“我怕卢修斯真的冲上来揍我。”

“你就这点出息？”

“唉，你别告诉别人。”

“你明明会那么多恶咒。”斯蒂芬嫌弃地看了我一眼。

我从口袋里掏出一块干净的棉手帕，擦了擦头上的冷汗：“我已经因为对詹姆·波特用过恶咒被学校警告了，我怕我再用一次会被学校开除。”

我把手帕整整齐齐地叠好放回口袋，看到好多女孩子坐在角落里窃窃私语，时不时偷笑着看向我和米娅这边的方向。

米娅就坐在离我不远处的一张桌子跟前。因为不想让别人听到我的话，我走到她身边弯下腰，一手撑在桌子上，略带疑惑地小声问她：“那些女生在笑什么呀？”

米娅有些慌乱地低下头去，笔直柔顺的淡茶色长发从她脸颊的一侧垂落下来，遮住了她低垂的睫毛和飞红的脸蛋。

我非常困惑地看着她。

“艾米莉亚？”我叫了她的全名，“她们不是在笑话你吧？”

“哦看在梅林的份上！雷古勒斯·白痴·布莱克！”米娅突然怒气冲冲地抬起头看着我，愤怒地声音压得低低的，一双明亮的蓝绿色眼睛熠熠生辉，“世界上怎么会有人蠢成你这熊样！”

然后她收拾好书本就气冲冲地走了，留下我一脸懵逼地站在原地。

What the hell??!

我刚刚帮了她，她居然还骂我？

女人真是奇怪。搞不懂她们。

于是我走到斯蒂芬身边坐下，开始兴冲冲地和他讨论周末去霍格莫德村的事情了。


	12. Chapter 12

尖叫棚屋在霍格莫德村庄，我三年级那阵子关于尖叫棚屋闹鬼的传闻变得沸沸扬扬，几乎成为了所有人见面必谈的闲话。

据说尖叫棚屋附近有一座荒芜的山头，山头上有一片19世纪留下来的墓地。墓地里都是维多利亚时代死于瘟疫的人。当时有些只是处于昏迷的人也被误当做死亡埋起来了，所以那时候的棺材里面都有铃铛，如果棺材里的人醒了就用力摇铃，墓地里的守夜人就会听到。

“据说，”斯蒂芬兴致勃勃地在一节魔药课上告诉我，“在1876年，尖叫棚屋是一个叫做乔纳森·克拉克森的乡绅的房子。乔纳森去了一趟罗马尼亚旅行，回来以后就整个人精神失常了，被他的弟弟送去了疯人院。然后他的弟弟就占有了乔纳森的所有财产。乔纳森在疯人院住了一段时间后就死了，被埋在了尖叫棚屋旁边的墓地里。他下葬的第三天晚上，墓地的守夜人听到了他的棺材里有铃铛的声音，他以为乔纳森活过来了，就立刻挖开他的坟墓，结果你猜怎么着？”

我把一把甲虫眼珠扔进瓦罐开始研磨，颇感兴趣地问：“难道是有土拨鼠钻进了他的棺材？”

“当然不是！乔纳森变成了吸血鬼！他吸干了守夜人的血，然后又去了尖叫棚屋——当时的乡绅府邸——疯狂地咬死了他弟弟的全家人。”

“啧。”

“所以尖叫棚屋就一直闹鬼闹到了今天。”

虽然大家都非常害怕，但是没有人会把害怕表现出来，因为这会让你显得很怂。即使是我，我也在班里的女孩子听得到的范围内大声说：“这有啥吓人的？只是个传说而已，我可是从小听鬼故事长大的。”

“我也是！”斯蒂芬说。

“我也是！”和我们一张桌子煮魔药的保罗·弗林特也凑过来说道。

我们左边是几个格兰芬多学院的学生，她们扑哧一声笑了出来，一个黄头发的女生用讥讽地语气说：“哟，真看不出来大家个个都是被鬼吓大的！”

站在她旁边的女孩子我认识，她是乔吉娜·麦金农，自从我郑重其事地向她道了歉，并且送了一本书给她之后，她对我就变得特别友好。

她是我们年级最漂亮的女孩子。她有一双明亮清澈的黑眼睛，柔顺的黑发在脑后梳成了一只低低的马尾辫。她抿着嘴笑的时候，带着些许婴儿肥的脸蛋上会露出两个深深的酒窝。就在她身边的其他格兰芬多女生都在笑话我们的时候，她抬起头来正好和我的视线对上了。

她眼睛里的笑意更深了，好像两只亮晶晶的月牙，然后她悄悄地对我做了个“Sorry”的口型。

突如其来的激动好像一股泥石流涌进我的心，然后我一个手滑，把一整盒的火蜥蜴粉倒进了我的坩埚。

喷的一声，我的锅炸了。可怕的橘红色火焰蹿得老高，然后开始了螺旋式烟花炸，和我一桌的三个男生全都消失在了一团乌黑的烟雾后面。

等烟雾散去，我看到斯蒂芬和保罗的脸全都变成了黑色，额前的头发都竖了起来，一对眼白还有两排牙齿在闪闪发亮。

一阵没忍住的喷笑声，在我们后面的几个斯莱特林女生笑得腰都直不起来。我转过头去，米娅对我说：“你看起来妙不可言，雷古勒斯。”

“简直是你三年来所有造型中的巅峰之作。”另一个女孩子说。

“你们几个在搞什么名堂！”斯拉格霍恩怒气冲冲地咆哮起来，“我真的非常不想承认你是我学院的学生，布莱克先生……斯莱特林扣去十分！”

因为魔药课之后就是去霍格莫德，所以我们只来得及匆匆去男厕所匆匆洗了一把脸，肥皂都没有打，我从镜子里看到我们三个人的脸还是乌漆麻黑的，和没洗没啥两样。

我尝试了一下清理一新的咒语，结果把斯蒂芬的全部的头发全都搞成了爆炸头。斯蒂芬对我怒气冲天：“虽然你在攻击类的咒语上很在行，雷古勒斯，但是我劝你今后还是不要尝试用魔杖去清理任何东西了！”

我们在校门口排队离开的时候，好多人都在指着我们偷笑。

我说：“随便他们笑去吧，我们是心理素质无比强大的男人，才不会像那些肤浅的人一样担心脸被炸黑了这种小事——”

“雷古勒斯！”一个女孩子甜美清脆的声音从不远处响了起来，我抬头一看——真要命，是乔吉娜·麦金农。

我立马转过身去，急匆匆地对斯蒂芬说：“你真的不知道任何清理皮肤的咒语吗？”

“你不是刚说像你这样优秀的男人，才不会担心脸被炸黑这种小事吗？”斯蒂芬一副打定了注意看好戏的样子。

“你等着瞧！”我对他说，然后转过身去，非常不情愿地抬头看向乔吉娜，向她打了个招呼。

“你不用看起来这样视死如归，雷古勒斯，你看起来没那么糟糕。”乔吉娜咯咯笑着说，从袍子里掏出了魔杖，“如果你不介意的话，我知道一个很管用的咒语。”

她往我跟前又走了一步，我的心跳微微加快了。我从来没有和任何一个女孩子靠得这么近过，我甚至都可以看得清楚她鼻子上的每一颗淡淡的雀斑。

“我现在要把一只手放在你的肩膀上，可以吗，雷古勒斯？”她温柔地说，语气里带着一丝小心翼翼，“我需要把魔杖对准你那被烤焦的头发……”

她的声音变得很低很低，几乎是在耳语了。虽然她的靠近给我带来了一阵本能的头晕目眩，可是我身体里的另外一股陌生的感受——我不知道该怎样形容，仿佛是一种不由自主的战栗——让我鬼使神差地点了点头。

乔吉娜抿着嘴笑了，脸蛋上露出了我非常喜欢的酒窝。

然后她轻轻地把手搭在我的肩膀上，踮起脚，温热的脸颊轻轻擦过了我的。她把魔杖放在我的头发上，用柔和动人的耳语说道：“Levigabis eos.”

仿佛有一阵微风从我头顶吹过，我感觉到自己的头发变成了正常的样子。然后她又对我的脸念了个正常的清洁咒，我的脸也在一瞬间变干净了。

她往后退了一步，脸上带着一抹红晕上下打量了我一番，转头走开了。

“谢谢！”我对她的背影说道。

我转过头，看到了两个依旧一脸焦黑的男生目瞪口呆地看着我。

“为什么我们就没这待遇？”保罗气愤地问道。

“如果我碰到你一根手指，你就会炸毛，为什么你会让那个女孩子碰到你？”斯蒂芬更加气愤。

“因为你们没有某些bitch的本事。”米娅冷不丁地冒了出来，带着一脸狂风暴雨一般的表情。

我莫名其妙地看着她，不明白她口中的bitch指的是谁。但是我可以从她的语气里明显地感觉到，她被什么人或者什么事情给恶心到了。

“你在说什么，米娅？”我问她。

然而米娅只是翻了个白眼，里都没有离我，就和她的朋友一起走开了。

站在一旁的保罗和斯蒂芬也是一脸的莫名其妙，和我一样，他们也不懂米娅和乔吉娜这一连串的举动到底是什么意思。


	13. Chapter 13

我在蜂蜜公爵逗留了很久很久，最后蜂蜜公爵的老板娘萨默斯夫人忍不住问了我的名字，对我说：“说实话，布莱克先生，从来没有哪个学生像你这样照顾我的生意的。”

我不好意思地说：“我喜欢吃糖果。”

萨默斯夫人笑了：“如果你真的这么喜欢糖果，那你毕业之后应该来蜂蜜公爵工作。研发糖果之类的工作一定非常适合你。”

我激动得两眼放光，仿佛看到了人生中希望的灯塔。

“真的吗？蜂蜜公爵需要研发糖果的人？”我说，“我有好多好多想法！我想要糖果烟花，糖果松糕床，还要糖果做的一次性魔杖！而且除了清理咒以外的咒语我都很擅长！”

“那很好呀！”萨默斯夫人满眼含笑，她的眉眼莫名地有点熟悉，但是我没有多想，“等你七年级毕业之后，你就可以写信去伦敦的蜂蜜公爵公司申请职位了，到时候我可以给你写一封推荐信。”

“你真是太好了！”我激动地在原地蹦跶了一下。

“我敢保证，”斯蒂芬在一边舔着一根棒棒糖，“要是雷古勒斯没有不让人碰的毛病，他现在准会扑上来一把抱住你的大腿，萨默斯夫人。”

“哦？”萨默斯夫人看起来有些好奇，不过她的涵养很好，并没有把她心里的疑惑问出来。

“我……呃，我天生就有自闭症。”奇怪的是，这是我这辈子第一次主动把我的病情告诉了别人，而且还是个陌生人，我的声音有点不好意思，“我不喜欢任何人碰我，包括我哥哥。”

萨默斯夫人的眼里掠过一道温情的微笑，然后她弯下腰，认真地对我说：“雷古勒斯，我可以这样叫你吗？”我点点头，她微微一笑后继续说道，“不要为你自己感到抱歉，也不要总是带着愧疚感生活。你就是你自己，你是独一无二的雷古勒斯·布莱克，不要因为你和别人不一样而感到不高兴，知道吗？我相信你将来一定会成为一个非常优秀的糖果研发设计师的。给你，这是我给你和你朋友的礼物。”

她拿过两包蜂蜜薄荷糖，给我和斯蒂芬一人各塞了一包。

“我先去其他地方忙活了，”她说，“来了好几个新顾客。”

我和斯蒂芬一人背着塞满糖果的书包走在洒满阳光的石板路上时，两个人都在心满意足地吃着糖。

“我觉得萨默斯夫人是我遇到过的最好的大人。”斯蒂芬说。

“我也觉得，”我说，“我以为所有大人都和我爸爸妈妈一样。”

“你真的是天生就害怕任何人碰你吗？”斯蒂芬好奇地问，“如果是这样，那你还是个婴儿的时候怎么办？难不成每次你妈妈帮你换尿布，你都要晕过去一次？”

“我的记性很差的，”我老老实实地说，“我很多小时候的事情都没有印象。但是我隐约有记得我三四岁的时候还经常和小天狼星睡一张床。”

“后来发生了什么？”

“后来……”我用一种平淡的语气说，顿了顿。

一阵风迎面而来，带着半山腰上蕨草和野花的那种特有的温暖味道，但是因为秋天已经深了，所以空气里还有一股脆生生的凉意。

挺奇怪的，就在那一刻，我心里突然变得开阔起来，仿佛……仿佛有什么从小就高高筑起的围墙悄悄被人拆开了几块砖，开始透风透气了。

然后我对斯蒂芬说：“大概在我五六岁那年，我因为什么事情特别难过。然后我去找妈妈要抱抱，妈妈让我滚，不要烦她，她说她觉得像我这样的小孩都又脏又烦人。后来还有几次吧，我也记不清了，她都是用各种难听的话叫我滚开……然后我就离家出走了。”

“你离家出走了？”

“恩，我七岁那年，我离家出走了。我在一个麻瓜的巷子里被街头的混混揍了一顿，然后他们把我扔进了垃圾箱，第二天我被垃圾车拖到了垃圾处理厂，才被麻瓜警察找到了……我想我也许是晕过去了吧，我醒过来之后我已经在圣芒戈了。我爸妈都没有来医院看过我一次，只有我哥哥陪着我。然后……然后我好像就变成这个样子了。”

这时候我们已经走到了尖叫棚屋外面的栅栏旁边，我们趴在栅栏上一边吃糖，一边继续说话。

“那小天狼星呢？他小时候是不是也经历了和你一样的事情？”斯蒂芬问我。

“那肯定的，因为和我相比，小天狼星更加不讨爸妈的喜欢，”我说，“我离家出走进了医院的那次，他告诉了我一些他小时候的事情，他说他也曾经哭着找过妈妈，但是结果就是……她总是大骂着叫他滚开，有什么事找克利切去，别烦她。我想小天狼星要比我勇敢很多。他不像我，我可以找哥哥，但是他没有任何人可以依靠。你呢？你也从来没和我说过你的爸爸妈妈。”

斯蒂芬耸耸肩，说：“我爸爸是魔法部的一个不起眼的小员工，我妈妈在我很小的时候就和他离婚了。他虽然脾气不好，经常在家摔东西，但是他很少对我发脾气。就算有时候骂了我，回头他总是会向我道歉。”

“你爸爸不算个坏人。”我说。

“我爸爸不算坏人。”斯蒂芬同意道。

我们默默地又吃了一会儿糖，然后一起比赛，看谁能用更少的时间翻过栏杆，结果我赢了。

我们绕着尖叫棚屋转了一圈，然后又去了墓地。阳光下的墓地一点也不吓人，柳树下面一块块古老的石碑看起来十分宁静，我们一排排走过去，读着墓碑主人的名字、生卒日期和墓志铭，然后我们找到了一个非常大的坟墓。和一般的墓不同，这个坟墓是个墓穴，有一个非常气派的大理石拱门，门口有锁着的深蓝色铁栅栏，铁栅栏里面的阴冷石墙上写着墓主人的名字：乔纳森·克拉克。

“这是不是就是尖叫棚屋的主人？”我好奇地问。

“是的！”斯蒂芬说，“他是个吸血鬼，咬死了他的全家人。”

“可是为什么吸血鬼会死？”我问，“吸血鬼不应该是永生的吗？”

“你看！”斯蒂芬兴奋地指着石墙上的数字，“他活了两百多年！如果是正常人，他怎么可能活那么久！”

“Ｗhoa——！”我们身后的山坡上突然传来一阵大笑声，我们转过身，原来是詹姆，小天狼星，莱姆斯还有另一个矮矮胖胖、被叫做虫尾巴的男生。虫尾巴手里提着一个白色的布袋，虽然袋子不大，但是他满头大汗，似乎袋子很沉的样子。

“雷古勒斯！”詹姆兴高采烈地对我说，“你这个小混蛋也在这里啊！过来参观这位大名鼎鼎的吸血鬼的坟墓吗？”

“我们从扫帚棚里偷了好几把扫帚出来，”小天狼星说，一边朝我走过来，“詹姆还把魁地奇球带出来了。”

“学校允许把球带出来？”我问。

“他偷的，”莱姆斯说，笑了，“永远都不要指望这个人会循规蹈矩，是不是？”

“这么好的天气，不在草地上打球简直是浪费，”詹姆说，“喂，虫尾巴，把我们的扫帚和球都拿出来。你们两个也加入吧，反正人多一点会更好玩！”

我开口本来想说话，结果我打了个嗝，因为糖吃太多了。

小天狼星看了我一眼，什么都没问就拿出了一瓶水，拧开后递给了我。

“这瓶水我还没喝过，”他说，“喝点吧，就知道拼命吃糖，活该你打嗝。”

我结果水瓶，咕嘟咕嘟灌了一大半下去。看到斯蒂芬眼巴巴地看着我，小天狼星笑了笑，从书包里又掏出了一瓶水，隔空丢给了他。

然后我们就开始打比赛了，詹姆和我都是找球手。

我和斯蒂芬从来都没有玩过魁地奇，而我甚至都不去看球。球场太挤了，我从来不去人多的地方。

但是我从书里了解过魁地奇的规则，我知道球赛的规则是如何的。我曾经想过，假如我要打球的话，我一定会是找球手，因为我特别擅长躲闪别人和找东西。

我们玩了两个多小时，因为天色变阴沉了，北风呼呼地吹了起来，看起来快要下大雨了，于是我们就决定赶紧把飞贼找回来就收场。

这时候，好几个人都同时在墓地里的一觉看到了飞贼的金色身影，我和詹姆一起俯冲了过去，飞贼在墓碑之间灵巧地窜来窜去，我迅速躲过一个墓碑，从侧面冲到了詹姆的前面，一把抓住了飞贼，然后顺利地落到了地面上。

“怎么了？”我疑惑地发现所有人都吃惊地看着我。

“小混蛋，你为什么不去斯莱特林队里打球？”詹姆似乎很想伸手拍我，但是他忍住了，于是只是伸手从我手里接过了飞贼，“虽然我非常不愿意承认这一点，但是你的球技丝毫不比我差！”

詹姆把飞贼锁紧箱子，然后把箱子丢进了虫尾巴背着的那个布包里。那个包很明显是被施了无痕延伸咒的，看起来不大，其实特别重。

我张口结舌地看了一眼小天狼星，加入球队……我从来没有考虑这个问题。

小天狼星微微笑了笑，对詹姆说：“好了好了，别盯着他不放了，走吧，我们回学校前去酒吧里喝一杯。”

那天在酒吧里我们六个人喝到了非常醇香温暖的啤酒，詹姆嚷嚷着说今天他一定要请客，给我们买了好多轮酒。后来他高高兴兴地说要大家一起玩Truth or Dare，小天狼星先是低头问了问我愿不愿意玩，我点头同意后，他才看向詹姆说：“好啊！”

然后我们拿一个空酒瓶放在桌子上，开始旋转瓶子。酒瓶停止旋转之后，对准了小天狼星。

“Truth or dare?”詹姆问他。

“Truth.”小天狼星毫不犹豫地说。

“去年情人节收到了多少情书？”詹姆坏笑着问。

“三十七封。”小天狼星说，“好了，下一轮我来转。”

瓶子这次对准了莱姆斯，莱姆斯也选了truth.

小天狼星问：“你今天穿的内裤是什么颜色的？”

扑哧一声，虫尾巴被自己的酒呛到了，然后他开始咯咯咯地傻笑起来。

“……绿色的。”莱姆斯说。

小天狼星和詹姆全都哈哈大笑起来，然后小天狼星把瓶子交给了我。我转动了一下酒瓶，酒瓶对准了詹姆。

“Dare.”他说，“小混蛋，你想挑战我干什么？”

也许是因为那天大家都很高兴，我也很高兴，所以詹姆今天口口声声叫我小混蛋的时候，我竟然一点都没有不高兴，而且相反，我有点高兴，因为这意味着他对我并不见外。他没有像我一样认为对方是个闯入者。就在那一刻，我突然意识到了什么——我意识到友谊并不是局限的，有局限性的友谊不是真正的友谊，任何真正的感情都不在于要占有对方。

而这个道理，从小到大爸爸妈妈都没有教过我。

他们只教过我怎么讨厌人，从来没有教我如何去爱别人。

我突然意识到，斯蒂芬和詹姆改变了我。

他们让我意识到，即使有些人的第一印象让你很厌烦，但是等磨合期过了以后，我真的可以看到他们金子般的心灵。

他们还让我意识到，这个世界并不是以我为中心的。当我不再以自我为中心，当我走出那个从小局限着我的家庭和我那个家庭所代表的观念之后，我才第一次懂了什么叫做友谊。

我抬头看向詹姆，想了想：“你现在敢不敢站到这张桌子上唱歌？”

小天狼星和莱姆斯全都哈哈大笑起来，然后开始起哄鼓掌。詹姆还没有同意，小天狼星就站了起来，对周围闹哄哄的霍格沃茨学生吼道：“大家安静一下啦！詹姆·波特要爬到桌子上唱歌给大家听！”

小天狼星和詹姆两个人都是学校里的风云人物，坐在三把扫帚里的学生当中也有不少都是暗恋他们的女孩子，他这么一叫，大家全都兴奋起来，又是跺脚又是拿杯子敲桌子的，整个酒吧都沸腾了。

走投无路的詹姆站了起来，伸手揪住小天狼星的脖子，皮笑肉不笑地说：“我谢你全家啊！”

“快唱歌去吧，”小天狼星大笑着说，“少废话。”

詹姆摇摇头，从桌上捡起一只空酒瓶当麦克风，然后爬到了桌子上。他想了想，清了一下嗓子就唱起了一首大家都很熟悉的歌——“Puff, the Magic Dragon”.（叫帕夫的小神龙）。

“Puff, the magic dragon   
帕夫，有魔法的小神龙  
Lived by the sea   
生活在海边  
And frolicked in the Autumn mist  
当秋日的薄雾弥漫  
In a land called Honah-Lee  
他会在哈拿里的国土嬉戏玩耍   
Little Jackie Paper   
小男孩杰克·佩波  
Loved that rascal Puff  
挚爱着淘气的帕夫   
And brought him strings and sealing wax  
小男孩总是给帕夫带来细绳和蜡油  
And other fancy stuff  
以及各种有趣的玩具”

这是一首所有人都会唱的歌，詹姆唱到这里，已经有很多人高高兴兴地跟着他唱了，这时候突然有个拉文卡劳学生不知从哪里变出来一把吉他，也跳到了另一边的桌子上开始弹伴奏。

酒吧里的欢呼声更响了，很多学生都拿着酒杯站起来，一边一起唱，一边挑起了舞。

Together they would travel   
他们会一起旅行  
On a boat with billowed sail  
乘着小船乘风破浪  
Jackie kept a lookout perched  
杰克倚靠在帕夫强健的尾巴上

On Puff's gigantic tail   
不住瞭望远方  
  
Noble kings and princes   
高贵的君主和王子  
Would bow whenever they came  
都会在他们到来时俯身   
Pirate ships would lower their flags  
听见帕夫这名字的时候

When Puff called out his name  
就连海盗都会降下旗帜   
  


小天狼星转过头微笑着看着我，向我伸出了一只手。他的灰色眼眸里倒影着亮晶晶的烛火和所有人雀跃的身影，亲切熟悉的嘴角带着温暖的微笑。我犹豫了一下，然后小心却很紧地拉住了他。

心里涌起一股熟悉的头晕目眩和反胃感，但是我闭上眼睛，用尽全部的力气把这感觉硬是逼了回去。

小天狼星看我重新睁开了眼睛，似乎在询问我还好吗，然后我咧开嘴，冲他露出一个大大的笑容。

然后他爬上了詹姆正在唱歌的桌子，一把将我也拉了上去。

莱姆斯，虫尾巴和斯蒂芬也爬上了桌子，我们几个人像脑残一样在桌子上大声唱歌，一边跳着可笑的舞步。小天狼星脱下了校袍扔到了人群里，引发了一大群女生的尖叫，人群的气氛抵达了高潮——

One grey night it happened  
那个伤感的夜晚终于到来  
Jackie Paper came no more  
杰克·佩勃的身影不再出现  
And Puff that mighty dragon  
然后这只伟大的神龙  
He ceased his fearless roar  
不再无畏地怒吼  
  
His head was bent in sorrow   
忧伤压倒了他的头颅  
Green scales fell like rain   
绿色的鳞片像雨一样坠落  
Puff no longer went to play   
帕夫不会再去玩耍  
Along the cherry lane  
沿着那沿着长满樱桃的小径  
  
  


酒吧外面的天气已经变得阴沉多云，狂风卷着落叶从街道上呼呼地扫过，大雨哗哗的落了下来，但是酒吧里的灯光温暖明亮，就连老板娘也加入了我们一起唱歌跳舞。

所有霍格沃茨的学生，不管什么学院，不管什么年级，都在跟着这简单愉快的旋律一起唱歌雀跃，每个人的脸上都带着灿烂笑容。

我们所有人的明天在哪里？没有人在乎。我们都还年轻着，我们的眼睛里洋溢着无穷无尽的希望。我顺着他们年轻的面庞一一看过去，每一个人都在大笑，我，斯蒂芬，小天狼星，詹姆，莱姆斯，彼得，还有在另外一张桌子上的吉他手，在吧台那边的莉莉·伊万斯和她的朋友们，站在壁炉旁边跳舞的米娅……

英俊的男孩，丑陋的男孩，漂亮的女孩，长相平平的女孩，那一刻，快乐的笑容让所有人看起来都同样美丽。

即使在我沉入千万英寻深蓝海水的那天，我依旧面带微笑，心里回想着这世界上最美好的旋律。

因为那是我生命中最快乐的一天。


End file.
